Naruto and the Secret Rings
by NeoKenshin
Summary: A ramen loving shinobi, a genie, and the greatest stories of the world. See how Naruto handles as he ventures through One Thousand and One Nights in order to save the greatest stories of legend.
1. A Ninja and a Genie

Neokenshin: Hi everyone. NK here. Figure while i'm in the process of working on my other stories, I'd do a little side venture.

Kasumi: Hey, this one seems a whole lot different.

Naruto: Yeah, i'm not a kitsune in this one.

Neokenshin: Nope. Instead I did something different. I combined a video game with your story Naruto. It was quite a good one in fact.

Naruto: Hmm, can't wait to see it. Oh well, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and the concept of the Secret Rings is owned by Sega.

* * *

Chapter 1: A ninja and a genie

It was another rainy night in Konoha. Of course most of the teams were either out on missions, or doing other things, however for our resident hyperactive ninja, he was suffering through another trial…

"Great. It's bad enough baa-chan has me stuck here on mission hiatus, but she could have let me go get some more ramen before the storm tonight." Naruto said to himself as he looked at the falling rain. With the rise of activity of Akatsuki, Tsunade placed Naruto on hiatus from missions to keep him away from Akatsuki. Of course this meant the only person he really had to keep him company was Kyuubi, but she never really talked to him much on rainy days. The nine-tailed vixen usually stayed asleep in his mindscape on nights like this, meaning he spent the time alone. "Oh well, I guess I can read some more of that book Ero-sennin gave me. I'm still surprised he actually gave me a decent book."

The book on his coffee table was quite unique. Jiraiya said he had gotten it on one of his journeys to the west. It was entitled "The Arabian Nights". Inside contained many different stories, all of which had caught Naruto's eye. He had read a few of them and actually loved the stories. After he lit the fire in his fireplace, he went back to the couch and began to read.

"Hmm…Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. I think I might like this one." Naruto said as he began reading. He started into the first chapter but slowly dozed off before he even got started.

About an hour passed and Naruto was still asleep. Though for some reason he thought he heard voices, but knowing him, it was probably nothing.

"Hey wake up!" said a strange voice.

Naruto snapped out of his slumber, wondering how long he had been asleep. He reached over onto his coffee table to grab the small clock to see what time it was, but instead grabbed what looked to be a ring of some sort.

"Oh man, how long have I been out? Just what time is it?" he asked himself. He then noticed the ring he was holding. "What is this?" As he tried to focus his vision he noticed something…or more like someone appear in his living room.

"So you're finally awake?" said the mysterious figure.

"Huh, wait, who are you?" Naruto asked, as he now saw a beautiful teenage girl dressed in a strapless top and silk pants. Her dark hair was tied into a ponytail, and he noticed she had pointed ears as well. But her most unique feature was her eyes. There was no pupil, but her color was the most beautiful shade of lavender he had ever seen.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Hinata. I am the Genie of the Ring." Hinata replied with a smile.

Naruto was a little confused. Did this girl just say she was a genie? "Genie? Wait, like the one in this book?" He held up his book and she just nodded.

"Yes. I was sent here to retrieve you." Hinata said, as she took the book. "I need your help."

"For what? I mean what do you need me for?" Naruto questioned.

"Look inside the book, and you'll see." Hinata said as she opened the book for Naruto.

"The pages…wait, why aren't the pages there?" Naruto asked.

"It's because my world…the Arabian Nights…are vanishing." Hinata said grimly. "My world is being destroyed."

"What the hell! How could…I mean…" Naruto said frantically.

"It's because of an evil spirit…known only as Orochi Djinn." Hinata said.

"Orochi…Djinn? Sounds like that snake bastard Orochimaru." Naruto replied.

"He's decided that he wants more power, and is therefore absorbing the words of the Arabian Nights, becoming stronger by the day," said Hinata.

"That just doesn't make any sense!" wondered Naruto. "I mean how can someone do that!"

"I don't know, but it is happening. And he succeeds in fully absorbing all the power of the book, not only will our world vanish forever, and the stories be silenced for eternity. But he will even have enough power to escape the boundaries of the book, coming forth into your world. With his power, he could even destroy your own world!" Hinata replied.

Naruto just though about that and knew that was bad. "So what can I do? I'm just a shinobi?"

Hinata cast her gaze upon Naruto, her eyes quivering in nervousness. "I want you to stop Orochi Djinn. You have to keep him from destroying the Arabian Nights!"

Naruto cracked his knuckles, knowing he was soon going to see some action. "Heh sounds like my kind of fun. Only thing though, you said this is all in your world. It seems like it just came out of a story or something. So how exactly am I supposed to get to your world in the first place?"

"Oh that part is really easy. See since you called me from the ring, you're my master." Hinata smiled. "I can grant you wishes now. So taking you to my world is a cinch!" She puts her hands together, and with a nod, she vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Wait, so you can take me in the book?" Naruto asked as a small golden ring appeared in his hand.

"Sure, but first you need to put this ring on your finger." Hinata said from inside the ring.

"Uh ok. I guess I can do that," replied Naruto as he slid the ring on his finger. After he put it on, there was a shock as sparks emerged from the ring. "Hey, that hurts!"

"I am sorry Master, but it was vital for the sealing of the contract." Hinata replied.

"What contract! Since when did I sign a contract! I mean will this do something to the one I have with the toads?" Naruto questioned.

"No, no. Everything is ok. You see the contract is that I am now bound to protect you. Now rub the ring." Hinata said.

"Like this?" Naruto said, as he rubbed the ring on his finger. In a puff of smoke Hinata re-appeared.

"O Master of the Ring, what is thy wish?" Hinata said with a bow.

"Uh ok, well uh…how about getting me some instant ramen that doesn't have a three minute wait?" Naruto asked.

"Granted!" Hinata said, snapping her fingers. In a flash, a cup of instant ramen appeared on Naruto's table. He went over and opened it up, noticing that it was already hot and ready to eat.

"No way! It really worked! Oh man, I'm set for life now!" Naruto said, as he woofed down the ramen instantly. "Yeah, that really hit the spot!"

"Um, since that's done, can we go now?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Naruto said, quickly getting his shoes and tools. After he put those on, he got his hitai-ate and tied it, showing he was ready to go. "Ok, Hinata, take me to the world of the Arabian Nights."

"Your wish is my command, Master." Hinata nodded, and in a flash, a magic carpet appeared.

"Oh man, this is gonna be fun!" Naruto said as he climbed onto the carpet. "Before we go, I have one rule."

"What is it Master?" Hinata questioned.

"Don't EVER call me that. Just call me Naruto," he said with a grin.

"Ok then, Naruto. I will abide by your wish." Hinata flew up and sat down on the carpet beside Naruto. "Now, to the Arabian Nights!"

"Wahoo!!!" Naruto yelled as the two entered into the book.

* * *

Unknown to the two, a white haired shinobi had been watching everything from outside Naruto's apartment. He quickly took his leave and headed back to the Hokage Tower to inform Tsunade of everything that happened.

"So how did it go?" Tsunade asked.

"Looks like that old woman back in the west was correct. Naruto was the one that could summon the girl from that book." Jiraiya replied.

"So he's gone into the book, has he?" Tsunade nodded. "I have a feeling when he gets back, he'll have much more than he left with."

"Do you really think he can break the spell and release her?" questioned Jiraiya.

Tsunade smiled for once at her old teammate. "Actually I do. Naruto needs someone by his side, and I think that if he can free Hinata and the Arabian Nights, then he'll finally have someone other than you and me. I've seen him and love hasn't been a very good thing for him. After seeing the countless rejections from Sakura, I don't think he can take any more heartbreak. I mean Kyuubi is doing all she can to cheer him up, but he needs someone that will express his feelings of love back to him. And I believe that Hinata is the one for him."

"Naruto really is unique. But how would we explain this one? A kid with a demon sealed inside him ends up falling in love with a genie from a storybook world." Jiraiya laughed.

"There are some things in this world that can't be explained." Tsunade replied.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata flew through what looked to be lots of pages swirled around them. This was probably just the entrance to the worlds, but it looked quite amazing.

"So Hinata, just who am I taking on again?" Naruto asked. "You know, the one trying to wreck the place?"

"You mean Orochi Djinn?" replied Hinata.

"Yeah him. Can you go ahead and take me to him so I can kick his butt!" Naruto said, as some strange purple lights began to appear around the two.

"I don't think we have to do that!" Hinata said.

Naruto looked at her and wondered, "Why not?"

Turning towards him, Hinata simply said, "He's already here!"

From the lights, a large brutish figure appeared, holding a large sword. The figure tried to slash at Naruto, but he simply vanished with a Kawarimi, before landing on the ground.

"Hey what the, since when have I ever needed a shave!" Naruto said, as he pulled out a kunai.

"Naruto, that's him! That's Orochi Djinn!!" Hinata cried out. "He's the one responsible for all the damage and destruction."

"And wouldn't you know it, he looks just like that bastard Orochimaru!" Naruto growled. He looked upon Orochi Djinn, noting all the similar features that resembled Orochimaru. The face looked just like his, but his head was bald, lest one dark pony tail was on his head. He wore no shirt to show off his muscles, and wore similar pants to Hinata. His eyes though had an eerie red glow.

"So this is the pathetic runt that was just added to the story." Orochi gruffly said.

Naruto easily took offense to this, and retorted, "Freak, who are you calling a freak!"

Orochi simply laughed, "It matters not. I am Orochi Djinn. I shall carve these pages and remake them in my image."

"Yeah right. Well at least let a guy finish the book first!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto…" Hinata said.

"Just kidding Hinata. There's no way I'm going to let this freak destroy a good book. But I was serious about wanting to finish it. I liked a lot of the stories."

"It matters not. One hundred of the One Thousand and One Nights have been destroyed, and I intend on having the rest destroyed as well. Each Night shall fall, one by one." Orochi said. "And then with the Seven World Rings…"

"What rings? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm surprised. I thought you would have gathered the rings for me Hinata, dear." Orochi asked with a smirk.

"Why do you keep going on about those Orochi? Those rings don't even exist!" Hinata retorted. "Besides, I'd never give them to you even if I did have them!"

"Oh I beg to differ. I think you would." Orochi said. He looked at Hinata and she just remained quiet. "None the less, I believe a punishment is in order for failure." Orochi conjured up a flame and threw it at Hinata.

"Hinata, get out of the way!" Naruto screamed as he pushed the genie to the side. The flame struck Naruto in the chest, sending a shockwave through his body. "Yaa!!" This shock also happened to wake up a certain tenant as well.

"Naruto, are you ok!" Hinata asked, concerned for her master.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up," said Naruto. He was trying to catch his breath as he noticed the flame was still on his chest. "Hey what's the deal with this thing?"

"So you have taken the Arrow of Flame in place of Hinata. That makes this all more interesting. Listen carefully boy, unless you bring me the Seven World Rings before the flame extinguishes, then…" Orochi said.

"Then what?" Naruto asked.

"Then your life will cease to exist. Now I believe I shall take my leave. I think King Sharyar deserves my presence. Farewell Hinata." Orochi laughed as he vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"King Sharyar? Just who is that?" Naruto asked.

"He's the creator of the Arabian Nights! He is the great king that listened to the stories of Scherazade each night! You could say he's the main character of the story!" Hinata pleaded. "We have to make sure he's ok!"

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll get to him. I promise ok. Just lead the way to his castle." Naruto said, calming the mystic girl.

"Very well Master." Hinata said as she floated towards a portal.

"Hinata, have you forgotten already?" Naruto asked as he tapped his foot on the ground.

"Oh, um forgive me Naruto." Hinata said, slightly blushing. "It's rare for genies to be so casual around their masters."

"Look, everyone else can be formal. But get one thing straight, I'm your friend first, and your master second." Naruto said with a smile. "Come on, let's go."

"Ok Naruto." Hinata replied, as she quickly followed behind. As the two entered the portal, she could only think to herself, _He said he's my friend first, and my master second. No one's ever been that nice to me. And he even took the Arrow of Flame for me. I have to make sure he survives.

* * *

_

Of course Naruto was also having another conversation secret from Hinata, one in his mind with a certain nine tailed tenant.

"Naruto, what in the world happened to you? And what's that weird arrow in your chest. I can't remove it." Kyuubi asked.

"Look Kyu-chan, it's called the Arrow of Flame. Supposedly if it goes out, I die." Naruto said to the large fox behind bars.

"Then take it out! You know what happens if you die!" Kyu cried.

"I know. But it seems like it's a magic arrow. That's why I can't remove it." Naruto said.

"Magic?" Kyu wondered as she shifted into her human form. She looked like a simple teenage girl, wearing a red yukata that let her nine tails flow behind her. Her ears sat atop her dark red hair, with a pair of ribbons on each side. She also wore what looked like a black choker that had the same symbol as the seal on her cage to allow her free movement in Naruto's mind.

"Yeah. See apparently I've been taken into the book of the Arabian Nights in order to save it from destruction." Naruto said. "It was thanks to Hinata that I'm here."

"Hinata? Who's that?" Kyu asked as she sat beside Naruto.

"This is her." Naruto said, pulling up the last image in his head. When Kyu saw Hinata, she simply smiled, knowing her container finally met a cute girl.

"Naruto, she's cute. So have you asked her out yet?" Kyu said coyly.

"Uh, well, hey wait! We just met today! Plus she's a genie! I'm just her friend and her master." Naruto replied nervously.

"So she can grant your wishes too! You should wish for her to give you lots of money and power." Kyu said.

"Uh, look I have a job to do ok. I have to help her save her world." Naruto answered.

Kyu stood up, feeling rejected, "Oh go ahead and help her."

Naruto tried to comfort his Kitsune friend, "Kyu-chan…"

"Just know, that I'm going to help you any way I can too. If I could I'd help you in person, but I'll do what I can in here. I'll even see if there's a way I can remove that arrow for you." Kyu said with a smile.

"Kyu-chan, thanks a lot." Naruto replied.

* * *

**And there you have it. My newest story. If you've guessed, this is the storyline of Sonic and the Secret Rings. I just finished the game myself and I loved it. Then I got hit with the idea to see how it would work out with Naruto as Sonic and Hinata as Shahra. This story won't be as long as my others, but it will be something interesting as you see Naruto venture through the Arabian Nights. So have fun and enjoy everyone!**


	2. The Sand Palace and the First Ring

Neokenshin: Well here's chapter 2 of our Arabian Nights story!

Akane: I see you even changed me up a litte bit.

Neokenshin: I did. Figured I'd try something new. Do you like it?

Akane: Actually I do. Well not to keep the readers waiting, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and the concept of the Secret Rings is owned by Sega.

* * *

**A/N: I posted this chapter at work, and I don't have Microsoft Word, so I had to do it all on WordPad, with no spellcheck. I'll repost a spell checked chapter when I get home.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sand Palace and the First Ring.

Upon leaving the portal, Naruto saw himself in a beautiful desert land. In the distance he saw a bustling town along with a magnificent palace.

"Whoa, talk about a nice place." Naruto said, noting the palace.

"That is the home of King Sharyar. it also happens to be the biggest city in all of the Arabian Nights. You could say many characters make their home here, like Aladdin, Ali Baba, and Sinbad." Hinata noted.

"I see. I wonder if I'll get to meet any of them." Naruto wondered.

"In time you might, but for now we need to get to the palace in order to make sure King Sharyar is ok." Hinata said, feeling slightly dizzy. "I would have us there in an instant, but for some reason I'm not feeling well. It's like my magic is being drained."

"You don't think that Orochi Djinn is behind this, do you?" asked Naruto. "Or maybe it could be this arrow causing the problems."

"I'm not sure. But it's making things harder for me." Hinata said as she floated down and landed on the sand.

"Why don't we take a quick break. I mean you probably used up a lot of your magic when you brought me here." Naruto said, sitting beside her. "Besides, a little rest never hurt anyone."

"But Naruto, we have to get to the palace! If we don't then who knows..." Hinata said frantically.

"Hinata, as your master I order you to relax and take a break." Naruto said sternly.

"But Naruto..." Hinata complained.

"No buts! I have spoken and you are under contract to obey me." Naruto replied.

Hinata simply sulked at her command, but knew she couldn't disobey it. "Oh alright."

Naruto looked at her and smiled, after he took some rice balls from his pouch. "Plus, I wouldn't be able to share these with you if you wanted to keep going." He handed her a rice ball, but she looked confused as to what the treat was.

"Naruto, what's this for?" Hinata asked.

"It's for eating! You said you weren't feeling good, so this will help you get your strength back. Plus I can't eat all of them, so I'm sharing it with you." Naruto smiled.

Hinata simply blushed. Never had any of her masters been willing to share something with her. Nor did any of her masters tell her she needed to rest. Naruto was definitely different from all her other masters, and it was something she had never been used to. "Uh, ok. I guess I can take it. But what do I do with it?" she asked as she took the rice ball into her hand.

"You eat it, silly." Naruto said, as he chomped down on his rice ball.

"If you say so." Hinata said nervously. She looked at the rice ball for a minute before closing her eyes and taking a bite. Even though she was a genie, she could still eat and drink, and when the rice ball hit her tongue, she was amazed. "This is really good!"

"I knew you'd like it." Naruto said with a smile. "Now see was it so hard for you to sit down and relax a bit?"

"Oh Master, thank you so much! I feel unworthy of your offering or your praise!" Hinata said after finishing the rice ball.

"Ok first of all, you didn't need to do that. Second of all, I'm getting really sick of you calling me 'Master'." Naruto said, as he rubbed the ring on his finger. "Hinata, grant me a wish right now."

"What is thy wish, my Master?" Hinata asked.

"I wish that you never call me Master anymore, and only address me as Naruto." Naruto wished.

"But Master...I..." Hinata questioned.

"Do you question me?" Naruto said, raising an eye.

Hinata was nervous. Even though she had been given a wish, it was a rule that all genies show respect to their masters, but Naruto...he had commanded her to never call him 'Master' again! She didn't know what to do! But following the rule of genies, "Your wish is granted. Never again will I call you 'Master', but address you as Naruto instead."

"Good. Now don't be depressed. I just don't like the whole 'Master' title. Like I told you before, I'm your friend first." Naruto smiled as he tried to cheer up the young genie.

"It's just that it has always been a rule that a genie is never to call their master by their first name. We genies are supposed to serve you, and grant your every wish." Hinata said.

"So I take it you've never had a master like me, have you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, no. All my previous masters have only wanted their wishes granted for their own benefit. It's just when you hear 'I wish for this' and 'I wish for that' and it's all for greed or power, you really start to feel bad. But you're different Naruto." Hinata told him.

"Oh so you'd rather me wish for power and riches?" asked Naruto. "Well if you want I can do that."

"No, please! I think I've done enough of those wishes!" Hinata cried in hopes of not having to grant another selfish wish.

"Like I said, you really don't have much of a choice." Naruto replied as he rubbed the ring. "Hinata grant me another wish."

"Your wish is my command, Naruto." Hinata said in a down voice.

"I wish for a camel with an umbrella, so that the two of us can ride into the city out of this heavy sunlight." Naruto wished. Of course when Hinata heard this, she instantly smiled, knowing that he had again gotten the best of her.

"As you wish Naruto!" Hinata said cheerfully. With a nod of her head, a camel appeared in a puff of smoke, with a saddle mounted. There was also a large umbrella over the saddle to keep the sunlight from shining down on them.

"Excellent." Naruto said as he mounted the camel. "Come on Hinata, you too." He held out his hand waiting for her to take it.

"Are..are you sure?" Hinata said cautiously.

"When I wished for this camel, I wanted it so two of us could ride it together, not just me. Now come on!" Naruto said, pulling her up onto the camel. He sat her in front of him and took hold of the reigns. Hinata though felt a little strange. She had never been this close to any of her masters before, and yet, she felt comfortable sitting so close to Naruto. In just the small time they had been together, she already noticed some huge differences in him. She noticed he liked to have fun, but was serious when needed. Also she noticed that even though he could wish for anything and everything, he didn't.

_"Maybe he's really different than the others," _Hinata thought as she and her master rode through the sands into the city.

* * *

"So Kyu-chan, any luck with this arrow?" Naruto asked the kitsune in his mind.

"Nothing. Whatever it is, it's in tight. Maybe if I had access to all my demonic power, then I might be able to remove it, but with the way I am now, I can't do anything." Kyu replied, feeling bad that she couldn't do anything for her vessel.

Naruto went over and just placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Kyu-chan. I'll find a way to get through this. You know i'm not one to give up."

"Well yeah, but what if..." Kyu said in worry, until Naruto placed a finger on her lips.

"Then I'll see if Hinata can free you so you can at least survive. I know it wasn't your fault that you attacked Konoha, so you at least deserve a second chance." Naruto said with a smile.

"But Naruto..." Kyu questioned, as he turned away.

"Hey, I gotta go. I don't want Hinata to think I'm crazy now. Talk to you soon ok." Naruto said as he faded out of his mindscape. Kyu was left standing there, wondering if he was really serious about trying to free her if he was about to die.

"Naruto you idiot. First you pull the nice guy thing on me and now you have me all worried! And what about Hinata, huh? I can tell she's already starting to notice you. All because you had to be nice to her like you did me." Kyu complained. As she was carrying on, she started slightly crying. "Why is it that you have to be the one to deal with all of this pain."

* * *

"Naruto are you ok?" Hinata asked after she saw him look somewhat spaced out.

Naruto quickly regained his composure, not wanting to tell her about his inner tenant, "Oh I'm fine Hinata. I was just thinking about something. It's nothing important."

"Um ok, but I wanted to tell you we're here in the city." Hinata said, as the two came upon the city gates.

"Wow, this place is huge." Naruto said in amazement. He couldn't believe how huge the city was. "This place is almost as busy as Konoha!" Naruto could see vendors all around, selling their wares. He saw things from fine jewelry, to intricate artifacts. It really surprised him how the city was so detailed than from what he read before.

After a quick nod that returned the camel to it's home, Hinata led Naruto into the capital city, "We should try to get to the palace as soon as possible. We don't know what Orochi Djinn has planned for King Sharyar! If we're not careful, then he could be in serious trouble!"

"I hear you. Come on, let's go." Naruto said, before he heard a loud scream. "Hey what in the..."

"Naruto, look!" Hinata pointed over to a group of buildings. She noticed that there were some odd looking creatures attacking, and they caused the buildings to burst into flame. "Those must be some of Orochi Djinn's monsters!"

"Then it looks like I get to have a little fun. Hey Hinata, wanna see something cool?" Naruto said, forming a familiar cross seal.

"What are you going to do?" Hinata questioned.

"This! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" said Naruto, as he created 10 clones of himself.

"Wait, there's 10 of you? Oh no, I'm going to have to grant 10 times the wishes now!" Hinata cried.

"No you won't. But those creatures will have to deal with 10 times the pain." Naruto replied as he took out a kunai. His clones did the same and got ready. "Ok guys, let's show Hinata how us ninja do things!"

"Naruto, be careful!" Hinata said as she saw the group of Narutos rush towards the monsters.

'These guys are a piece of cake!" Naruto said, as he slashed at one of the monsters. He thought things were going to work out fine, but it turned out... "What! How could my kunai not cut them!" The monster looked at him, and growled with anger. Naruto knew he was in trouble, but how was he going to get out of this situation. "Oh man, I wish I had a stronger weapon to take these guys out!" Of course Hinata happened to hear him, and hearing the words 'I wish' meant she could use her magic to aid him.

"Your wish is granted Naruto!" Hinata replied. She clapped her hands together, and in an instant, Naruto's kunai instantly began to change color from black to white. He even noticed a weird energy radiating from the knife. The same thing even happened to his clones' kunai as well. "Naruto, I strengthened your weapon! You should be able to damage the monsters now."

"Huh, oh yeah!" Naruto said as he quickly jumped out of the way of the attacking monster. While he was in the air, he threw the new kunai, impaling the creature in its face. Upon releasing a loud roar, the beast started to crack before it shattered into pieces. The other clones saw this and quickly followed suit. "Oh man that was awesome! Hinata, what did you do to my kunai?"

"Well you wished for a stronger weapon, so I used my magic and enchanted your blade." Hinata said quietly.

"All I can say is thank you! You really helped me out there!" Naruto said proudly, as his clones dispersed.

Hinata just looked down at the ground, thinking she really didn't do much. "I just granted your wish. I didn't do anything special."

Naruto heard her, and realized that she needed to give herself more credit. "Don't even act like that! If it weren't for your magic, then I would have been in serious trouble! You really came through and helped me and I really appreciate it." He had put his hand on her shoulder, causing the genie girl to let out a slight 'eep' before slightly blushing. Hinata never felt this kind of emotion before...well not with one of her masters.

"Th-thank you Naruto." Hinata stuttered. She was so happy that her master was accepting her that she really didn't know what to expect anymore.

"Come on, if they're attacking here, they may be attacking in other places as well." Naruto said, taking hold of Hinata's hand. "We need to make sure all the people are safe."

"Ok Naruto, I'm right behind you." Hinata followed.

The duo headed to the palace as quickly as possible. Upon entering the place seemed very quiet. Of course that made things quite difficult.

"We didn't get here too late, did we?" Naruto asked.

Hinata continued to look around, but saw nothing. "I hope not Naruto. I would hate to think of what would happen if King Sharyar were captured."

"You know, I could really think you look like Neji back in my world. I almost thought you'd have their Kekkei Genkai too." Naruto said, noting Hinata's eyes.

"Neji? Kekkei Genkai? What's that?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto thought about what he said, and realized she couldn't be related to the Hyuuga Clan, "Neji's just a friend of mine. His clan has a Kekkei Genkai, or a bloodline trait that's unique to his family. It lets them see in 359 degrees. They can see just about anything. The only reason I said that is because your eyes are like theirs."

"Is…is that bad Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"No. Honestly I think you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Naruto said, causing Hinata to slightly blush.

"_He said something nice to me again! But what does it all mean? Is he just making it up? The only person that was ever nice to me or loved me was…no I can't think about him now. He's in my past now,"_ Hinata thought to herself. Right now she was feeling very confused, but she didn't know why.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, huh, oh Naruto, I'm sorry." Hinata said as she got back to reality.

Naruto couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh. "It's ok Hinata-chan."

"Hinata-chan? I don't understand what you mean?" Hinata questioned.

"It's called an honorific. People use them to show respect or friendship, even some cases, love. See –chan means cute for a girl. So basically I called you 'Cute Hinata'. That's ok isn't it? Wait a minute, what am I saying, I'm your master! You don't have a choice in the matter!" Naruto said.

"You think I'm cute?" Hinata asked.

"Yep. Sure do. You might even be cuter than Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Th-thank you Naruto. You're the first master I've ever had to tell me that." Hinata said with a smile.

"You're kidding me? Well don't worry, that's what I'm calling you from now on Hinata-chan. So get used to it." Naruto replied.

"_Don't worry, I will. And thank you for the compliments. I guess you really are being honest, Naruto."_ Hinata thought to herself. Of course her train of thought was broken when she heard a strange rustle in some large jars nearby. "Naruto, I think I heard something."

"Where at?" asked Naruto.

Hinata pointed to several jars by the wall, "Over there. I think someone might be in the jars."

Naruto nodded and made his way over to the jars. "Hinata-chan, I want you to stay back, ok."

"Ok Naruto." Hinata slightly trembled as she replied.

"Now let's see what's in jar number…" Naruto said. He was about to make his move when someone broke out of one of the jars…and it happened to be someone he really didn't want to see.

"Ero-sennin! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Who are you talking about! And how dare you address me as such. I am the great King Sharyar," replied the king. Apparently he looked just like Jiraiya, although there were much noticeable differences.

"Yeah right, I bet you were hiding in those jars so you could do your precious research! Now drop the funny business, we're looking for the king." Naruto said impatiently.

Hinata moved over to him and whispered something in his ear, "Naruto, that is the king. You must have him confused for someone else."

"So that's, oh man!" Naruto said in confusion.

"Yes and now I'll have you fools imprisoned for manhandling me. Guards, arrest them!" King Sharyar called out. Though…no one came.

"Your highness, what happened to your guards?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. After those monsters that have been attacking the city appeared, everyone left. All I could do is run and hide." King Sharyar replied.

"Yep, he's DEFINITELY not Ero-sennin." Naruto said. "Though it's too bad. Wouldn't mind learning something from him if he was still as powerful."

"Your majesty, have you seen any sights of more monsters?" asked Hinata.

"None right now, though we should probably keep our guaaaaa….!" King Sharyar said, before a large pterodactyl swooped in and took hold of him.

"King Sharyar!" Hinata cried out.

"Get me down from here!" replied the king as he struggled to get free.

"Naruto, we have to help him!" Hinata said.

"Already on it Hinata-chan. Let's go." Replied Naruto.

The duo quickly rushed out of the castle only to see the pterodactly fly off towards the west. Forgetting that he had an easier way to travel, Naruto started running through the city, trying to keep up. While he was running through, Hinata ended up hearing someone call for help.

"Naruto, someone's in trouble!" said Hinata, as she turned to see what was going on.

"Crud! Oh well, I'm sure that the king can hold up on his own for a second. Come on Hinata, let's go help whoever is left!" Naruto said, rushing off through a back alley. After some weaving through the alleyways, Naruto and Hinata see a young boy being threatened by two of Orochi Djinn's monsters. What got Naruto was that the person looked like...

"Konohamaru! Since when did he get here!" wondered Naruto.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but we have to help him!" cried Hinata.

"Ok, ok. I'm on it." Naruto replied. He took out his kunai that were still enchanted by Hinata's magic, and quickly took out the two monsters. Looking back at the Konohamaru look alike, "Hey Konohamaru, you ok?"

"Huh? I'm not sure who you're talking about. I'm Ali Baba," said Ali Baba.

"Ali Baba? What on earth are you talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, I think you have the wrong person again." Hinata whispered.

"That's ok. At least you saved me from those monsters. And for that I'm grateful." Ali Baba replied. "You know I'm not very strong, but I definitely have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Ali Baba...where have I heard that before?" Naruto asked.

"He's the main character of the story 'Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves'." Hinata replied.

"Oh yeah! You know I liked that story." Naruto said.

"Well thanks a lot! But I can see you probably need to get going. Though if you ever need my help, please don't hesitate to ask me. It's the least I can do to repay you for rescuing me." Ali Baba said in thanks.

Naruto just scratched his head as he wondered about all of this, but hey any help was a good thing. "Sure, don't mention it. Well we gotta go. Keep out of trouble, kid!" Naruto said as he turned to run out of the city. He and Hinata rushed through the city only to find a special guest waiting for them at the gates.

"What the hell is that!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw a large looking multiple eyed scorpion staring at him.

"It has to be one of Orochi Djinn's creatures." Hinata replied.

"Well can't you do something about it with your magic? Because I think he looks really hungry!" Naruto said with a hint of nervousness.

Feeling bad that she could not help her master, "I'm sorry Naruto, but my magic is nothing compared to Orochi Djinn's magic. I'm sorry I've failed you."

"Hey why so glum. It just means I have to get myself a workout." Naruto said after he tightened his hitai-ate. "Besides, you're gonna be smiling again when I'm done with this freak."

"Naruto, what are you?" Hinata asked when she saw him hold out his pinky finger.

"I'm making a promise to you. This is not as your master but as your friend. I promise to have you smiling when I'm done. That's in my Nindo!" Naruto said with a sharp determination in his voice.

"If you really say so." Hinata replied as she cautiously hooked her own pinky finger around Naruto's.

"Now I gotta get to work. Be back in a second ok," he said as he took off running towards the scorpion.

"A promise…to have me smiling?" Hinata asked herself as she looked at her finger.

* * *

Running towards his target, Naruto was carrying on a secret conversation with Kyu about what the heck he was going to do to this thing.

"Oh man, it's times like this when I wish I had some extra weapons! Heck even Kakashi-sensei's jutsu would come in handy here." Naruto said.

"Look Naruto, just use your own jutsu and you should be fine. Those fire jutsu I taught you should help, and you have that new wind jutsu as well. Plus you've got your trump card in case it gets really bad." Kyu said as she looked at the beast herself.

"Well yeah, but you remember what happened the last time I did that! Plus Tsunade-oba-chan classified that as a forbidden S-class jutsu!" Naruto replied.

"And since when do you listen to what she says?" Kyu said as she folded her arms.

"Since never. Ok, that one is for when it gets really bad. But for now, we'll see how he handles what I got now." Naruto said, focusing back on the battle.

The sand scorpion wasn't planning on giving Naruto any room to fight. Once it's four eyes locked on to the shinobi, it immediately thrust his claws to attack, barely clipping Naruto.

"Holy cow! He's not playing!" Naruto said. "Well looks like it's time to see how my presents from Hinata hold up." He pulled out his enchanted kunai and formed his cross seal. "Time to go! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Easily summoning five clones, he rushed in for his attack Of course unlike the other monsters hes faced, this creature was going to be a lot different that what he's ran into before. He sent cues to his clones, having each of them rush in to attack the sides...that was if they could get in close.

"What's the deal?" Naruto said to himself, as the scorpion easily dispelled the clones. "There's no way this freak is that strong."

"Apparently he is Naruto-kun. You're going to have to distract him somehow. But with those eyes, it looks like he has a wider range of vision." Kyu told him. "What if you can get some sand in his eyes?"

"Now how am I going to do that?" Naruto asked, as he move out of the way of the scorpion's tail.

"How about using one of those new jutsu you learned while training with the pervert?" asked Kyu.

"What jutsu...wait, you might be right. He actually did teach me SOMETHING useful. Guess I should see if it works." Naruto replied.

"There you go. Now go get 'em!" Kyu replied.

"Ok let's see how he likes this!" Naruto said, flashing through a series of seals. He inhaled a huge breath of air before releasing..."FUUTON: RASENKAZE! (Wind Release: Spiraling Wind)". As he blew out the air, a small tornado stirred up and began to sweep sand all around the scorpion. The creature stumbled back as Naruto, Kyu, and Hinata heard it scream from the blowing sand. Naruto could even see the creature's eyes start to flicker.

"Naruto, it's stunned! Try to take out his eyes!" Kyu cried out.

"On it!" Naruto said, forming three more clones. Each pulled out an enchanted kunai and quickly rushed in, thrusting the kunai into the four eyes. The scorpion began to scream in untold pain from the kunai, and that pain caused the beast to begin thrashing about.

"Oh boy I think you made it mad Naruto!" Kyu cried out.

"Don't remind me! But why didn't that finish it off?" Naruto asked while dodging the scorpion's claws and stinger.

"Naruto, there's another eye in the center!" Hinata screamed after she saw the fifth eye open up.

"That's nothing Naruto, but it seems he's gotten faster now! I think we really pissed him off!!!" Kyu said.

"Crap!" Naruto said to himself as he dashed out of the way of the scorpion's tail. "Kyu, any ideas?"

"With the way he's moving, it's gonna be way harder to get into that center eye.. Even throwing your kunai is gonna be tough." Kyu said. "However, there is one way...you're going to have to snipe him."

"Snipe him? What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying hit him with the Kitsune Kasen. If you can get high up in the air, you'll have a solid shot at him. That should finish him off." Kyu said.

"Yeah, but I still haven't gotten used to using your kitsune jutsu yet! Last time I burned the heck out of my hands because of it!" Naruto griped.

"That's because I was being silly and wanted to play a joke on you. But not this time. I'll be in complete control helping you focus and keeping you from getting hurt." Kyu said.

"It was your fault! Kyu-chan!!!" Naruto screamed.

"I said I was sorry! Look I'll make it up to you ok! I'll make you a big bowl of ramen when you come back in here next time ok!" Kyu said apogetically.

"Ok...but you better deliver. And no playing with the ears tonight." Naruto said.

"Oh come on! That's just mean! You always play with my ears every night before bedtime!" Kyu cried. If there was one thing she always loved, it was when Naruto would tickle and play with her ears before she went to sleep in his mindscape. Ever since the two got to know each other better, it was a way for them to share some quality time together whenever Naruto was asleep.

"I'll think about it. Now let's go." Naruto told his foxy companion as he ran towards his target. It wasn't as easy as he thought since the scorpion was busy thrashing around from the pain of having something stabbed in four of its eyes. Naruto tried his best to avoid the attacks, and managed to find a slight opening after jumping in the air.

"Got you now!" Naruto said, not noticing the scorpion's large stinger coming straight for him.

"Naruto, look out!" Kyu screamed when she saw the tail coming.

"Crap! I can't get away in time!" Naruto said.

Hinata had seen this and knew her master was in trouble. Even though she couldn't use her most powerful magic unless she was given a wish, she could still do something. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll help you!" she said as she concentrated as hard as she could. Using what magic she could, she forced it all into Naruto, causing him to levitate out of the way of the scorpion tail. Of course since she used this magic on her own free will, it taxed her body heavily, and nearly caused her to pass out.

"Hey what in the?" Naruto said, as he felt himself float upward out of the way of the tail. He turned to see Hinata on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Hinata-chan, thank you." Returning his focus, he had a clear shot of the scorpion's final eye. With Kyu's help, he performed the seals of the jutsu, as a blue flame formed in his hand. The flame quickly took the shape of a bow as he pulled back a flaming arrow. "See how you like this! KITSUNE KASEN (Fox Fire Arrow)!" He released the arrow, causing it to scream towards its target. The scorpion had no way to block it as the heat of the arrow pierced the final eye, causing the beast to roar in pain. As the flames spread, the beast began to thrash while trying to quell the pain, but it was futile. In seconds, Naruto was looking at a smoldering creature that started to fade away into dust.

"Awesome shot! You fried that turkey!" Kyu cheered.

"I know, but you're still not off the hook." Naruto said, as he ran over to Hinata.

"Aw crap!" complained Kyu.

* * *

Naruto ran over to see Hinata on the ground, trying to catch her breath after using her magic the way she did. "Hinata, what did you do?"

"I saw you were in trouble, so I had to help." Hinata replied. "Only thing is though, I can't normally use my magic for things like that without your permission."

"My permission...you mean I have to wish for you to use your magic?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Normally I can do small things, but performing levitation normally requires a wish." Hinata replied, feeling like she had let Naruto down. "I just didn't want you hurt. I'm sorry I defied you Naruto."

"Defied me! Honestly I wish you could help me out like that anytime you wanted! Hinata, I would have been skewered if you didn't help me when you did." Naruto said. "That was awesome!"

"Well I can say that your wish is my command." Hinata replied.

"Wish, what wish? I didn't make a wish?" Naruto asked. He then saw one of Hinata's bracelets fall off her wrist and begin to fade away.

"But you just said you wish I could help you anytime I wanted." Hinata said. "As you are my master, I have to obey your wish."

"I guess so. Well now you should probably be able to use your stronger magic without me needing to make a wish." Naruto said.

"I will do my best to help you Naruto." Hinata said as he helped her up. She looked over at the remains of the sand scorpion and noticed a weird looking ring. "Naruto, look at that!"

Naruto saw what she was talking about, but had no idea what it was. "What is that?"

"I think it's one of the Seven World Rings. You know, the ones Orochi Djinn was looking for?" Hinata said as she ran over to the ring. "Naruto, it is the ring!"

"Well, looks like we lucked out." Naruto said, as he watched Hinata try to pick up the ring. He soon noticed her hand passed right through it as well.

"I can't pick up the ring for some reason." Hinata said.

"Let me do it." Naruto said, reaching to pick up the yellow ring. Once he touched it, he felt a shock and saw sparks flying from the ring. "Hey, what's the deal! That hurt!"

"Naruto, I think it's part of the prophecy fortold in the stories!" Hinata said. "When darkness befalls the Arabian Nights, a legendary hero from another world shall come to this world."

"Legendary Hero! No way! That is so cool!" said Naruto, as he thrust his fist in the air.

"Actually there was a new chapter written in the stories. It says that 'When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between the worlds shall open. But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control.'" said Hinata.

"What the!" Naruto said in shock. "Since when am I supposed to be a sacrifice!"

"Naruto, I'm really not sure about that. But my guess is that the World Rings hold the key to a greater mystery than we know of. And in order for us to the bottom of this mystery, we need to get all of the World Rings." Hinata said.

"Looks like I really have nothing to lose. I mean I got this flame arrow stuck in me that's gonna kill me if I don't bring that Orochi Djinn freak the rings, or I can get all the rings, and become a sacrifice for whoever controls the power." Naruto said sarcastically.

Hinata felt bad over hearing all of that. If she hadn't brought him here, then he wouldn't be suffering like this. "Naruto, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you got..."

Naruto simply placed a finger upon her lips to silence her. "Hinata-chan, quit worrying! I made a promise to help you save the Arabian Nights, and I plan on doing that. It's not in my Nindo to turn my back because things aren't how I want them to go." He then had a smile that easily restored her confidence and caused her to smile as well. "And didn't I tell you I'd have you smiling after I got done with that scorpion thing?"

"You were right Naruto. But now what was that magic you used? I've never seen anyone breathe a tornado or make arrows of flame like that." Hinata said in awe of Naruto's jutsu.

"Oh yeah, well those are my jutsu." Naruto replied.

"Jutsu? What's that?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, um let's see. A jutsu is an art. Well more like a special skill. It doesn't use any magic. All I did was create some hand seals, and I used my chakra. That's how I can use justu." Naruto said. "Here let me show you an example. See a ninja can use different techniques to help them. One technique is called Henge, which means transformation. With it a ninja could disguise themselves into whoever they wanted."

"Really?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, watch this." Naruto said, forming a seal. "HENGE!" In a puff of smoke, Hinata was no longer face to face with Naruto, but with...herself???

"Hey wait...how did you turn into me!" Hinata was quite shocked when she saw an exact copy of herself...but with some unique whisker marks.

"Like I said, it's a transformation. I simply look and sound like you, but i'm still me." Naruto said as he dispelled the transformation. "So since we got this first ring, where do we go next?"

"Well that pterodactyl was probably headed for the jungle in the east. So maybe we should go there?" Hinata asked.

"Then I guess we're headed there. Are you still tired from using your magic earlier Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"A little. But I'll be ok." Hinata told him. "I don't think I can fly though, so I'll have to..."

"Be nice and comfortable riding on my back." Naruto said as he quickly got Hinata settled on his back. "There you go, now you can rest and I'll walk."

"But Naruto, you don't have to do this at all! I mean you're my master! I should be serving you and making you comfortable!"

Of course Naruto didn't care about what she said, it was the fact that she wasn't at 100 percent even if she was a genie. "Hinata I wish you would take a two hour nap and rest."

"But Naruto I..." Hinata said, as she automatically granted his wish. Instantly she became drowsy and tried her hardest to stay awake, but she couldn't fight her own magic. "I shouldn't...be..." Within seconds she was quickly asleep.

"Finally! This girl really needs to learn to relax some. Does she really think I'm the kind of person that's going to be a cruel and heartless master? Although she does remind me of someone." Naruto said to himself as he began his trek towards the jungle. Since Hinata was now asleep, Kyu decided to join him in conversation.

"I know who she reminds you of." Kyu chanted.

"And just who would that be Kyu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not telling you." Kyu said.

Of course Naruto knew she wanted something, so he decided to play along. "And why not?"

"Because you won't tickle my ears tonight." Kyu pouted.

"Ok, how about I tickle your ears for a little bit. You're still in trouble for that joke you pulled on me, though." Naruto told her.

"Oh, fine." Kyu replied. "As I was saying, I think she's like that girl Hitomi you used to know."

"Hitomi Hyuuga? But why would you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I think I have an idea. I think Hinata's started taking a liking to you like Hitomi did." Kyu said. "Have you noticed that she always wants to object to you being nice to her?"

"What's wrong with that? I mean she's my friend. So what if she's a genie and I'm her master." Naruto said. "I could care less. I only care about helping her."

"Yeah but you did the same thing for Hitomi too. Remember the Chuunin Finals when she nearly died fighting Neji? You swore on her own blood that you would beat Neji, and you did. You were practically fighting to avenge her loss!" said Kyu.

"That's because she didn't deserve to be beaten like that. Hitomi was a strong kunoichi and a great person. I just hated that she died at the Chuunin Finals. Not even she deserved that." Naruto said.

"Yeah but remember what happened at her funeral? When her father read her diary and found out the truth about you and her, about how she valued your strength, determination, and will to never give up? Naruto, when they found out that you were the reason she literally killed herself to become better, things changed for one of the most stuck up clans in Konoha! I mean how often did you have Neji Hyuuga want to spar with you and train with you." Kyu said.

"So, I mean she was my friend and I wanted her to get strong. I always knew she could get stronger, and when I saw her fight, it proved she wasn't weak like everyone else said." Naruto told his vixen companion.

"Yeah, but what about when you found out she loved you with all her heart, and that you were the reason she pushed on day after day. Hinata's the same way! She wants you to be safe, and she wants to protect you, but even though you are her master...you're making it like she's your master! You're making her feel like she doesn't have to serve you! You're making her feel like she's worth something to you!" Kyu cried.

"Kinda like what I did to you, Kyu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I...well...just...just go on and take care of her ok!" cried Kyu. Naruto couldn't see it, but she actually started crying.

"Alright. And don't worry I'll play with your ears tonight." Naruto said as he was leaving his mindscape.

Kyu kept her back turned to him, only because she didn't want him to see what she was really feeling. "If you only knew how much it hurts to see you Naruto...and to know I can never be with you in reality. I want to be there for you too, I want to love you like Hitomi did. But you have to make my imprisonment comfortable...you have to make it so I don't feel bad that I'm sealed inside of you...you just don't know!" She quickly ran to the room Naruto made for her and landed on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**So Hinata's slowly starting to learn that not all masters are greedy and cruel. Maybe she's even started feeling a little different towards Naruto, now that he's made it known that he's her friend first, and her master second. And what about Kyu? How will she feel if Hinata starts getting closer to Naruto? What will she do if she finds out she can truly never be with Naruto? And what about the Seven World Rings? Naruto has one, but with six more to go, he's racing the clock to make sure he doesn't die to the Arrow of Flame! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter when our duo runs into dinosaurs, a ruin in the sky, and one really mad flaming golem!**


	3. Two More Rings and Something More

Neokenshin: Time for Chapter 3 of our story into the Arabian Nights!

Naruto: This is actually fun. Plus Hina-chan looks really cute as a genie.

Hinata(blushing): Aw thank you Naruto-kun.

Kasumi: Ok go flirt later. As everyone knows Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto, and the concept of the Secret Rings is owned by Sega. Now enjoy everyone!

Neokenshin: Also so people won't get confused, any **Bold** Text is Kyu talking to Naruto while he's not in his mind. _Italics_ are the characters thinking, or Naruto responding to Kyu while he's not in his mindscape.

* * *

Chapter 3: Two more rings…and something more.

"That was a nice nap. I didn't realize I was so drained." Hinata yawned. After Naruto made the wish that she took a two-hour nap, she somehow managed to continue sleeping and had slept for far longer. When she finally woke up she noticed she wasn't in her usual surroundings, and Naruto was nowhere to be found. "Wait, what is this warm cloth I was under? And what's this strange covering? And where's Naruto?" She looked around for a few more minutes before she found her way out of Naruto's tent, only to find him sitting in front of a small fire. Naruto had finally made it to the Dinosaur Jungle and found a small cave to set up camp. He had already unpacked his camping gear and got things set up while Hinata was still asleep. Then he finished off by moving her into his sleeping bag and decided to make some dinner while she still slept. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked over and saw his genie companion finally awake, "So did you sleep well?"

Hinata nodded, "I did. I don't think I've ever been that rested before after just two hours."

"Hinata-chan, you slept way longer than that. You've been sleep for almost a day." Naruto replied. "We've been here in the jungle for at least 24 hours."

Hinata became frantic. How could she have slept that long! Genies don't normally need sleep, and even then they only rest for small periods of time. "There…there's no way I could have done that!"

All Naruto could do was smile, "Yes you could. While you were napping, you started to stir, so I simply gave you another wish in your sleep. I just wished that you would rest for the remainder of the day, and you said it yourself that my wish was granted. I do have to say though, you're really cute while you sleep."

"I…you really think so?" Hinata said, slowly blushing.

"I know so. Now you're not feeling warm are you? Your face is turning red." Naruto said, feeling her forehead. "Gotta make sure you're not getting sick."

"Genies…genies don't get sick N-naruto." Hinata replied, blushing even more.

Naruto removed his hand from her forehead, but not before pushing a strand of her hair out from her eyes, "I know that. Now come on, dinner's ready."

"Dinner? What did you…wow that smells good!" Hinata noticed the aroma of the cooking pot on the fire.

"Well you could say when you live by yourself, you have to learn a few things. Plus I know some people that wouldn't let me get away with eating nothing but instant ramen, so I had to cook some other things." Naruto replied, taking hold of a bowl. He began to spoon the beef noodle stew out of the pot and prepared a bowl for Hinata, and then one for himself.

"What do you mean you live by yourself?" Hinata asked as she took the bowl from Naruto.

Naruto covered the pot then sat down beside her, "Well I never knew my parents at all. So I pretty much grew up with no family. It was even harder when the village I lived in didn't even care that I was alive." He slowly took a bite of his meal, trying hard not to break into tears.

"Naruto that's awful! How could anyone treat someone like that?" Hinata asked.

"Well when you have what I have, then it's not too hard. Because of something that happened, I had a special seal placed on me to contain something very powerful. I had been told long ago that the Yondaime, our Fourth Hokage had sealed a very powerful demon inside me." Naruto told her.

"What's a Yondaime? And how can you have a demon inside you?" questioned Hinata as she continued eating.

"Well, the Yondaime, or Fourth Hokage was the title given to the most powerful ninja in our village. He was our village leader and his goal was to always protect the village and it's people. That's my dream as well," said Naruto. "As for having a demon inside me, well, they tend to change size very easily, so it's not too difficult." Of course Kyu caught wind of that comment and didn't particularly like it.

"So is the demon mean inside you? And can it get out?" asked Hinata. She was full of more questions than a 5-year-old kid!

Naruto just laughed. "Oh she's mean alright! She likes to play pranks on me and pick on me while I'm asleep."

"**Hey! I am not that bad!" **Kyu fussed.** "Since when have I done anything to pick at you!" **

"_I was just picking at you Kyu-chan." _Naruto laughed.

"**Well if I was out there, then you wouldn't be picking at me that much."** Kyu replied with a 'Hmph'.

"She's that mean? And the demon's a girl?" wondered Hinata.

"No, she's not mean. In fact, she's one of my closest friends. Only problem is if I release her, I'll die." Naruto said. "So I normally talk to her in my sleep."

Hinata just stared at him wide eyed, "That is amazing! So what kind of demon is she?"

"She's a Kitsune, a nine tailed fox." Naruto replied. "Her name is Kyu."

"If she's nice, I wonder if I could meet her someday," asked Hinata.

"Maybe…if she's good and I figure out a way to release her without dying." Naruto said, as he finished the last of his meal. "So how do you like the stew?"

"It's really good! And we genies don't normally need to eat, but this is just wonderful!" Hinata replied as she quickly finished. "Is there any more?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sure. More than enough around." He fixed her another bowl and she just ate it almost twice as fast. For a magical girl that lives in a ring…she definitely had a big appetite. "Well after this, we should probably stay here in the cave for the evening. On our way here I saw some really bad storm clouds. We should be able to keep warm and dry in here tonight. Besides…I think I'm going to need a nap soon."

"But Naruto, even when it rains, there still might be some dangerous animals outside in the jungle." Hinata replied. "If you're asleep and I can't help you, then…"

Naruto had just finished putting up the dishes in a scroll, "It's ok. Remember that jutsu I did that made copies of myself? Well I can easily make two copies to keep watch tonight. This way I can get a good nap, and still keep you company at the same time."

"Well…I guess…but maybe I should stay inside the ring for now. I'll know if something happens to you as well." Hinata said.

"If you want." Naruto replied, quickly making two clones. He sent one clone to the entrance of the cave, while the other sat down beside the fireplace. "Guess I'll see you in a few hours Hinata-chan." With that he went into his tent.

"I guess I'll…" Hinata said, before she turned and looked at Naruto's clone. For some reason, she couldn't help but think, _"I know I said I'd go in my ring, but Naruto…I have to find out more about him. That and he was nice enough to make sure I got a lot of rest, and that meal he made was wonderful, so I guess I can keep him company."_ She then floated over and sat beside Naruto's clone, hoping to find some more info about her master.

"Guess you didn't want to go back so fast?" asked the clone.

"Well, maybe you can grant me a wish…it's just a small one?" said Hinata.

The clone looked at the genie, wondering what she was planning, "Ok then, what wish can I grant for you, O Genie of the Ring?"

"Can you tell me more about yourself? I really want to know more about you, about how you grew up, how you became a ninja, everything." Hinata said.

"That's a wish I'll be glad to grant, Hinata-chan," said the clone. "Guess I should start with the days in the orphanage…"

* * *

As Hinata and Naruto's clone began to talk, Naruto himself drifted off to sleep. Of course he had someone waiting for him when he got back to his mindscape.

"Naruto-kun, I've missed you!" Kyu said as she quickly pounced on top of him.

"Yeesh, you pretty much live inside me and you still miss me? I mean we talked yesterday, you know?" Naruto replied as he gently lifted the fox girl off him. "So like what I've done to the place?"

Kyu nodded, "Well yeah. Though I wish you could get better channels. It really gets boring watching all your old memories over and over...especially the sad ones."

Naruto ruffled her hair and smiled, "Just be glad I even decorated the place for you." Instead of the dark and dank sewer, Naruto was able to change his mindscape into a similar version of his own apartment, but a little nicer. The furniture always looked brand new, and even had a stocked kitchen as well. He even created a bedroom for Kyu to sleep in so she wouldn't always have to be in a cage. Normally as his body slept, his mind was usually awake going over things he had studied, or things Kyu had taught him. That was actually how he learned a few of his Kitsune Jutsu. Kyu had taught him and he practiced in his mind, and when he was awake it was much easier for him to perform the jutsu. "So what have you been up to Kyu-chan?"

"I've been watching you act like a lovesick fool! _'Be nice and comfortable riding on my back so you don't have to walk.' _Yeesh Naruto!" Kyu nitpicked. "Can you be any more sappy?"

"How was I being sappy? Hinata used up a lot of her magic and really made herself tired. Besides, she would have kept pushing herself harder and would have worn herself out if I didn't make that wish for her to go to sleep." Naruto replied.

"I think you secretly like her." Kyu replied slyly as she and Naruto sat down on the couch.

"Kyu-chan, I..." Naruto stuttered. "I don't secretly like her! She's just my friend! Besides I've only known her for a day."

Kyu continued to probe at the opening she found. "Well yeah but you even admitted she reminds you of Hitomi, and remember how you felt when you found out about her? You felt so bad that you kept going after that airhead Sakura. Even then Sakura wasn't good enough for you! She kept rejecting you all because she was head over heels in love with that emo kid Sasuke."

"I know but..." Naruto replied, trying to defend himself.

"But what? Naruto you had someone there for you and you never even noticed her! And what about me huh? Don't I mean anything to you?" Kyu cried.

"Kyu-chan, you do mean something to me. But you know we could never be together. Even if I found a way to free you, it may kill me. Then what would you do?" Naruto said.

"I'd kill myself to be with you Naruto! You may not understand but I love you!" whimpered Kyu. Naruto could see she was serious about her feelings, since her ears always laid flat when she felt bad.

"Look Kyu-chan," Naruto said as he began to rub her ears. "You've been with me for the longest time. Honestly I'd have to say you were my best friend. But you know you can't die if I unseal you, and people will be afraid of you as well. You'd be all alone again, and I don't want that to happen to you. Plus you'd be in more danger with Akatsuki out there."

"But Naruto-kun, it really hurts me to know I can't be there for you, to be by your side in battle. To stay by your side when you're home. I want to be there to help you celebrate your victories, and be there to comfort you when you fall." Kyu said, trying to hold back her tears. "I just...I..."

"I know Kyu-chan, I know. And trust me, if I ever find a way to get you out of here, I promise to treat you to the best day you will ever have ok?" Naruto replied as he wiped away her tears. "Now promise you'll stop crying ok?"

Kyu just looked at him...all she saw was a person that actually proved a demon and a human could co-exist. This person she looked at was someone who had literally stolen her heart. Even though she was imprisoned in him, she wanted to do anything to be with him, to protect him...to love him. "Naruto, tell me, do you love me?" asked Kyu. "Not just as a friend, but do you really love me?"

"Kyu, I...well..." Naruto stuttered. "That is..."

"So you don't love me? What if I made myself look like Hinata, then would you love me? What if I just completely changed my appearance and made myself more pretty, would you love me then?" she cried.

"Kyu-chan, I want you to listen to me, and listen carefully ok." Naruto said. "I do love you, and that's because of everything you have done for me ever since I knew you were sealed inside of me. You were there for me when I was in pain, you helped me learn so much, and I can't thank you enough for all of it. But I can't be in love with you. It wouldn't be fair to you at all, knowing the only time we can be together is in my mindscape." When Kyu heard this it felt like she had a kunai stabbed into her heart. All she could do was bury her face in his chest and cry her eyes out.

"Naruto, please! You have to do something to help me. I don't like this pain I'm feeling! Why does it hurt so bad?" Naruto knew what she was feeling. She was feeling heartbreak because she knew that it was impossible for her to physically be with him.

"Listen Kyu-chan, I'm going to do everything I can to free you. I want you to be by my side, but even if I can't make that possible, I'll always be here for you ok. But until the day I can free you so the two of us can be together, I can't officially be in love with you." replied Naruto as he continued to gently rub her ears. "I know it's going to be painful, but I promise I'll do everything I can to help ease that pain."

"I know Naruto-kun, I know." Kyu whimpered.

Normally one would think that all would fear the most powerful tailed beast in existence, but Naruto was the one person that saw her true nature. Kyu was just like any normal teenage girl who happened to be in love with someone, but had no way to truly be with him. And for the rest of the night, she stayed in Naruto's arms while she fell asleep, hoping someday she would be able to hear him say he was in love with her.

* * *

Morning came quickly and Naruto awoke, feeling much better than before. It was the first time he had a chance to sleep since coming to the world of the Arabian Nights, and he wasn't sure just how many nights he would be able to rest like he did. What was interesting was the fact that he could smell a nice aroma coming from the cave. When he left his tent, he saw something definitely not expected.

"Ok, now this is not what I thought I'd see this morning?" Naruto said as he saw some meat cooking over the campfire. As that was cooking, he noticed Hinata performing hand seals. His clone was actually teaching her, a genie, ninja hand seals. "I guess you decided you want to be a ninja now instead of a genie?"

"Oh, Naruto, uh well, it's not that, it's just that I..." Hinata said as Naruto's clone vanished.

"It's ok Hinata-chan. I know all about what you did last night. So did you learn a lot?" he asked.

Hinata smiled at her master, proud to tell him she did learn something, "I did! I learned all about ninjas, and your hometown, and ramen too! I even got to throw a shuriken! Not only that but look! I can do a few hand seals as well!" She did the Rabbit, Ox, Tiger, Dragon, and Snake seals with ease, while still trying to learn the others.

"Then I guess you also learned how to do some cooking too. That meat smells good." Naruto replied. "Now did you do that with or without magic?"

"Naruto I can't do that with magic unless you wish for me to do it." Hinata whined. "I really did make it on my own! You even showed me!"

"I know I did Hinata-chan, and I must say you did a really good job." Naruto asked. "Besides, you're terrible at lying. Remember you granted my wish to help me out whenever you want with your stronger magic? So you can do a little more than normal."

"Oh, um well…I guess I can't hide that from you." Hinata replied.

"Nope. Now as for breakfast, is it almost done?" asked Naruto.

"Actually I think it is." Hinata said. She reached down to take hold of the roasting spit, but forgot to realize it was extremely hot. "Ow!! That's really hot!!" Naruto saw her cringe in pain as she grabbed her other hand.

"I could have told you that silly. You have to be careful so you don't burn yourself." Naruto said, taking hold of a cloth beside his cooking tools. He placed the spit in the ground so that the meat would cool properly and be easier to handle. "Now come here so I can look at your hand. And here I thought genies can't get hurt."

"It's not my fault! Even though genies are immortal, for some reason I can still feel pain." Hinata replied. "Now what are you going to do, you're not going to make it worse are you?"

Naruto just laughed at her, surprised she would be so defensive. "Of course not. Now let me look at it and see what I can do."

"Oh, ok." she said, slowly placing her injured hand into Naruto's. He opened up her palm to see it was red from where she grabbed the roasting spit. There was already a blister forming from where the skin was burned as well.

"Ok, what I'm gonna do is open the blister to drain out the fluid. Then I'll disinfect it and put some burn ointment on it." Naruto told her. He took a scroll from his pouch and used it to summon a small first aid kit. "Looks like all that time I spent around Sakura and Baa-chan paid off." He took out some alcohol wipes, a sterile knife, some gauze pads, and a cloth wrap. He also had some burn ointment that Tsunade had made for him specially since Kyu was teaching him fire jutsu, and a kitsune's fire is more potent than normal fire. "Alright, first I'll cut away the burned skin, then we'll sterilize the area."

"No! Please don't cut me Naruto! You said you weren't going to hurt me!" Hinata cried. He could feel her trembling and knew she was actually scared he would hurt her. That's when Naruto did something very interesting, he placed his other hand on top of hers and soon she felt a little different.

"Hinata-chan, I could easily wish for you not to be nervous or even for your hand to be healed instantly, but that doesn't build trust between friends. I am giving you my word Hinata that I won't hurt you. I never do that to my friends." he assured her. "All I need to do is to make sure we get your injury clean and bandaged properly so it will heal faster naturally. You have my word that if I hurt you, I will grant you one wish within my own ability."

"Naruto..." Hinata replied. She looked into his eyes and saw he was being honest. For some reason anytime she looked into his eyes, she felt safe, and knew she could always trust him...not like the same eyes of someone else in her life. _"There he goes again. He's willing to take care of me instead of me taking care of him. And what's this feeling...my body feels warm when he's like this to me...almost like the same feeling I had for...am I falling for my master? I've only known him for a day, yet I feel like I've known him forever. Am I allowed to do something like that?"_ she thought to herself.

"Ok now we'll try again, and I'll go slow ok?" Naruto said, getting a nod from Hinata. "Now first we'll take away all the burned skin." He gently used the cutting knife to cut away the burned skin, draining out the fluid from the blister. Then he sterilized the area with an alcohol pad, causing Hinata to let out a high-pitched yelp from the disinfectant. After that he quickly applied the ointment, instantly feeling Hinata's hand relax as the ointment began to cool the area. Naruto then finished up by putting a small gauze pad on the blister, then wrapping it carefully so she could still move her hand freely. "Here we go, all done. Now was that so bad?"

Hinata looked at her hand and could feel the pain going away. Naruto had once again been honest with her; he didn't hurt her at all. _"He was right...the way he moved was so calming and gentle. I guess I can completely eliminate any doubt about him,"_ she thought to herself.

"Uh Hinata? Are you ok?" Naruto asked after resealing his med kit.

"Oh I'm fine Naruto. I was just thinking about some things." Hinata said.

"That's fine. Now let's go ahead and eat this tasty meal you made us." Naruto said, slicing up the meat that had just cooled down.

The duo ate breakfast with Naruto easily devouring the rest of the roast meat after Hinata had her share. He thought it was some of the best meat he had ever tasted. Of course Hinata simply blushed at his compliment. After packing up, the duo was about to head out when things suddenly started shaking up.

"Wh-wh-what in the world is that!" Naruto screamed.

"It's the volcano! There's one here in the jungle and it just erupted! We're probably very close!" Hinata replied. "But we should probably be careful!"

Naruto saw the fact that even though they were in a cave, it wasn't that safe, and he could even see some rocks start to fall. "Hinata, I wish for you to make a protective barrier over us until the volcano stops."

"Your wish is my command Naruto." Hinata said, sensing her master was in danger. With a sweep of her hand, she created a golden dome of magic over herself and Naruto that easily kept any rocks from falling on them. _"This time I can protect you Naruto."_

Naruto saw Hinata in action and was once again surprised at her abilities. Maybe Kyu was right...maybe she did remind her of Hitomi Hyuuga. "Hinata you are just so awesome!" he whispered to himself. "I wish you could have been a real person in my world and not a genie. You would be an awesome shinobi!"

Hinata overheard his wish, but felt bad that she couldn't grant it. Unfortunately she didn't have the power to grant a wish of that magnitude on herself. _"Naruto...you don't know how long I've waited for someone to make a wish like that. I'm sorry I don't have the power to grant that level of a wish, but you would be the one person I'd love to be around if I were a real person."_

The eruption died off and the rocks in the cave slowly stopped falling. As the dust cleared, Naruto and Hinata were left with a very unique surprise.

"That was insane. Remind me never to go camping in the jungles again." Naruto said, dusting himself off.

"Naruto, look over there!" Hinata said, pointing to a weird green light coming from the rocks.

"What do you think it is?" asked Naruto as he approached the light.

"It must be something important." Hinata said while Naruto moved the rocks away.

"It sure is! Check it out!" Naruto said looking at the green object.

"That's one of the Seven World Rings!" Hinata cheered. "Looks like we have two now!"

"I guess so." Naruto replied as he picked up the ring. Upon touching it there was more sparks coming from the ring as well. "Man I hate this."

"Sorry I can't do anything for you Naruto." Hinata said downheartedly.

"Well that's ok. But speaking of which, you think you can do me a favor?" asked Naruto. "Think you can get rid of this arrow in my chest?"

Hinata nodded in defeat. "That I can't do. Even though my magic is strong, it is nothing compared to Orochi Djinn's. If I could remove the Arrow of Flame I would."

"Aw no worries. Besides, what kind of adventure would this be if it wasn't easy?" Naruto replied. "Though it would have been nice if your magic did work, but hey, can't have everything in life for free. Well since we got the second ring, let's go head out and see if we can find that King Sharyar dude."

"Sure thing Naruto." Hinata said, feeling a little better for her master.

The duo left the cave, now with two of the World Rings in hand, making their way thought the dense jungle. Of course when Naruto said that the adventure wasn't easy…he was right! After getting past the giant tyrannosaurus and the rampaging triceratops, he was sure it couldn't get any crazier! That was until…

"Well so much for trying to find our missing king." Naruto told Hinata after seeing King Sharyar hanging from a tree branch.

"Get me down from here!" screamed the king.

"Yeesh, hold on. We'll have you down in a minute." Naruto replied. "So Hinata-chan, should I do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Hinata was a little confused, but decided to ask anyway, "What do you mean?"

"Ah never mind. We'll just do it the easy way." Naruto said. He took out a kunai and threw it, cutting the king's cape and dropping him to the ground.

"Do you have to be so rude? I am the king after all!" King Sharyar replied.

"Sorry, figured you'd want to be taken out of that tree as fast as possible." Naruto answered.

"Your highness, what happened to that pterodactyl spirit?" asked Hinata.

"Apparently it's gone towards that castle in the west. There have also been more headed in that direction. My guess is that there is something being assembled there," replied King Sharyar.

Naruto of course was semi-confused, "Castle? What castle?"

"There's a large castle fortress near this jungle. It used to be a relic from an ancient kingdom. Orochi Djinn must be using it for his own purposes." Hinata said. "Naruto we have to stop him from doing any more harm to the Arabian Nights."

"Don't have to tell me twice. Let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, taking off into the trees.

"Right behind you Naruto!" Hinata followed.

After the two had made some good distance, King Sharyar suddenly realized something, "What about me! Don't just leave me here!!"

* * *

The duo made quick time and arrived at the castle. It looked more like a strange factory instead. Naruto also noticed the air was slightly warmer than usual as well.

"Man this place is strange. And what's the deal with the heat?" wondered Naruto.

"Maybe we'll find more inside?" Hinata directed.

Naruto agreed. It was better than standing around outside. "Yeah, you might be right. Let's go."

Naruto and Hinata made their way inside the castle. They saw numerous tapestries and relics from a strange civilization. As they entered further, it looked like they entered a factory, as pools of molten metal were being refined. There were numerous creatures handling metal and steel as if something were being created.

"What is going on here?" asked Naruto. "I thought this was supposed to be some kind of old relic?"

"No one really knows about the ancient kingdom that existed here." Hinata answered. "It was said to have been more advanced than any kingdom in the Arabian Nights."

"Guess that works." Naruto said, when he noticed a familiar visitor. "What the…why is he here?"

"Orochi Djinn's calling more spirits!" Hinata replied.

"Spirits? What the heck?" questioned Naruto as he heard Orochi chanting.

"Ifalas zaras I e zaraq! Ifalas zaras I e zaraq!" chanted Orochi. "Come forth from the fiery depths of Jahannam, ye condemed by Iblis! Iz Afrit!" As he finished his chant, a large flaming robot began to emerge from a pool of molten liquid.

"Hinata, what in the world is that!" screamed Naruto. "That can't be normal!"

"It's a djinn called an Ifrit! It has the ability to control fire!" Hinata said in fear.

"Oh great, as if things couldn't get any better!" Naruto said.

"So you worthless fools have come. Looks like you can witness my glorious creature begin its terror." Orochi said. "It will be especially delightful since I have already carved up half of the pages that create this world."

"If you've done that, then why the need to summon that creature, Orochi Djinn?" asked Hinata.

"A great and powerful ruler always has his minions under control. I will let the Ifrit burn the rest of the pages in this world. As for you, foolish boy…" Orochi said. "Have you brought me all seven World Rings?"

"I don't know? I'm still thinking about it." Naruto replied.

"Well it looks like you need to hurry up. That flame won't last for long. You've already expended half of your life force." Orochi laughed.

"What? It's only been one day! Was it that battle I had against that sand scorpion?" Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh well, I'll leave you to have fun with Ifrit. Hopefully you'll survive long enough to bring me the rings." Orochi said as he vanished in a purple smoke.

"Orochi, get back here!" Naruto screamed before Ifrit swung a fist at him. He got hit, but easily used a Kawarimi to move to safety.

"Naruto, don't risk fighting him! Remember your life is tied to that flame! If you fight too much, then you'll…" Hinata said.

"Look Hinata-chan, I told you, I'm not leaving until I help you save the Arabian Nights." Naruto said. "Plus he's never faced me when I have some help."

"**Looks like you need me, Naruto-kun?"** Kyu asked.

"_Of course Kyu-chan. You know you're always a big help to me in battle."_ Naruto replied. _"Go ahead and send me into One-Tail. That should be enough."_

"**Ok Naruto-kun, just be careful alright. You know how I feel if something wrong happens to you."** Kyu replied as her body began to glow bright red.

"_I know Kyu-chan. I'll be careful."_ Naruto told her.

Hinata saw Naruto's body start to glow red as Kyu's chakra began to envelop him. "Naruto, what's happening to you?"

"Remember when I said I had help? Well Kyu is giving me some of her power. Now we'll see just what that Ifrit has." Naruto told her as the One Tail cloak formed around him.

"Naruto, don't do this! I…I…" Hinata said nervously.

"You know, Kyu was the same way. She didn't want me to fight this thing because I might get hurt. But if I don't do something then the ones I love won't be the only ones in pain." Naruto said, as he charged towards the Ifrit.

"Ones he…loves? But he can't…can he?" Hinata blushed as she saw Naruto take off into battle.

Naruto rushed head first towards the flaming mechanical nightmare, knowing that he had one hell of a fight in front of him. He knew he had to win, but were the risks high enough for him to actually take?

"Ok time to hit this freak hard and fast!" Naruto said, as he held a glowing orange ball of chakra. "See how you like this you this! OKIBI RASENGAN (Blazing Fire Rasengan)!"

The countered Naruto's attack with a sharp flaming punch, easily forcing a stalemate. If a One Tail Rasengan wasn't enough to even put a dent in this thing, then what was he going to do? He could as Kyu to send him another tail of power, but with the level of risk, she could accidentally force him to Four Tail, and the last time that happened, he suffered an immense amount of physical harm. He was lucky Yamato had been there to suppress her power or Naruto could have been hurt worse.

"Damn, this isn't looking good. He even countered my Rasengan." Naruto said, trying to assess the situation.

"Naruto, there's no way you can fight it! Trying to fight fire with fire is pointless!" Hinata told him.

"Hinata you're right. There has to be something…wait! Hinata, you can help me!" Naruto said.

"But Naruto, my magic isn't strong enough to defeat the Ifrit." Hinata replied. "Even with a wish, I can't do anything."

"Wish…that's it! Hinata I wish you would lend me some of your power! Fight by my side so we can figure something out together."

"Naruto…" Hinata said, not noticing the second bracelet on her wrist had shattered. "Your wish is granted!" She snapped her fingers to grant his wish, and soon the ring on his finger began to glow intensely.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I gave you two new abilities! Simply rub the ring and say 'Time Break', then we can get out of here to think of something new." Hinata said.

"Here goes." Naruto replied. He took hold of Hinata's hand, rubbed the ring and… "TIME BREAK!" Instantly the entire world began to slow down. The Ifrit, who had begun to attack again, slowed in speed, coming to a crawl.

"Whoa, this is awesome! I think I could like this. Come on Hinata, let's get out of here!" Naruto said, as he and Hinata took their leave.

Outside the fortress, the Time Break effect had worn off and the two were now catching their breath after the interesting experience.

"Hinata, that was amazing! I didn't know you could give me abilities like that." Naruto said. "But you said I had two special abilities? What's the other one?"

"Well, the first one is called Time Break. It will allow you to slow time, making everything around you move more slowly while you move at normal speed. That's how we were able to escape so easily." Hinata said. "The second ability you have is called Speed Break. By using it, you will be able to move great distances at an unbelievable speed."

"That one almost sounds like the Yondaime's legendary Hiraishin Jutsu. They didn't call him the Yellow Flash for nothing." Naruto said, noticing Hinata was breathing heavier than normal. "Hinata-chan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Naruto. It's just that using Time Break and Speed Break really wear me out." Hinata said.

"How can it…oh yeah, it's part of your own power! Then I have to be really careful so I don't hurt you." Naruto said. "So any ideas on what we should do to gather more information on how to beat that thing?"

"What about Ali Baba? Maybe he knows something?" Hinata said.

"You might be right. But it will take us a good day to get back to the city on foot." Naruto replied. "And to use a Magic Carpet might tire you out more."

"It's ok Naruto. If you use Speed Break, we'll get there in about an hour." Hinata said, struggling to stand up.

"Hinata-chan, I refuse to let you do that to yourself. If Speed Break drew upon my own chakra instead of your energy, it might be different." Naruto said.

"**Actually Naruto, it might be possible to give her my chakra."** Kyu told him. **"With my limitless supply, she should have enough energy to get us there."**

"_Kyu-chan, do you even know what you're doing? I mean she's a genie and you're a demon. How will giving her your chakra work?"_ asked Naruto.

"**I have a feeling it will work. Just trust me ok. Besides…I think she'll appreciate my help too." **Kyu said.

"_Ok, but you better not hurt her."_ Naruto replied.

"**I promise I won't. If my female intuition is right…she cares about you just as much as I do, and the fact that she wants to protect you is ok in my book. I just wish there was a way I could meet her face to face." ** Kyu said.

"_I'll see what I can do. Now what do I need to do to give her your chakra?" _Naruto asked.

"**As long as you're in physical contact with her, you can send the chakra into her body. First give her a little so she can see what it feels like, then we'll give her more." **Kyu said.

"_Ok, that sounds like a plan."_ Naruto said. "Hinata, I have an idea. What I'm going to do is give you some chakra. I want you to see how it feels, and maybe then we'll try the Speed Break."

"You're giving me…your chakra?" Hinata asked.

"Well not mine exactly. It's more like Kyu's chakra. See, her chakra is unbelievably powerful, and she has a near infinite supply of it, so she can give me as much as she wants. What she told me is to channel it into you in order to see how you hold up." Naruto said. "She did promise that she wouldn't hurt you either."

"Oh, um ok. What do I need to do?" Hinata wondered.

"We need to be in physical contact for me to give you the chakra." Naruto said, taking her hand. He could feel Hinata's nervousness, but soon noticed it leave as he held her hand. "Now I want you to relax, and just let the chakra flow into you ok."

"I will Naruto, I trust you." Hinata said. Naruto, with Kyu's help, began to focus the chakra into his hand. He then allowed it to flow into Hinata's hand and into her body. "Naruto…it feels…so warm."

"How do you feel Hinata? Are you in pain?" Naruto asked.

"No, it actually feels strong. I feel like my magic is coming back and is even getting stronger." Hinata said with a smile.

"Then we're in good shape." Naruto said, as he picked up Hinata bridal style. "Just continue to use Kyu's chakra and not rely on your own magic ok."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be fine now." Hinata said. "Thank you for your help."

"It wasn't my idea, it was actually Kyu's. You know she said she really wants to meet you sometime." Naruto told her. "Oh well, let's get back to the city. SPEED BREAK!" Naruto gave the ring a quick rub, and in a flash, he took off like a bolt of lighting. At the rate of speed he was moving, you would think he had become Konoha's new Yellow Flash. It was easily enough to match or even surpass the speed of the Yondaime. Though he did take extra care to keep a tight hold on Hinata, since she was the one giving him the power to do all of this.

"_Naruto, what is it about you? You're the only master I've ever had that has wanted me by his side. In battle you didn't command me to use my power, instead you asked me to lend me your power and fight with you…you even cared enough to find a way for me to use my power to help you without weakening myself. You just show so much care and concern for me." _ Hinata thought to herself while the duo had just gotten to the edge of the jungle and back into the desert. _"From the first time I met you, all you've done is worry about me, and my problems, never caring about your own. Naruto, I don't know if you'll ever know this…but I think...no, I know I really am falling in love with you."_ She slowly moved her head closer to Naruto, causing the blonde shinobi to wonder what she was doing. He soon felt a slight warmth come over him, not knowing that he had actually blushed for a second.

"_Wait, why did I just feel like that? Was Kyu-chan right? Do I secretly like Hinata? But she's just a genie? I…what about Kyu? She even told me herself that she loves me…and I told her I loved her too, but I couldn't be in love with her. This can't be right? I can't have feelings for Hinata-chan and Kyu-chan at the same time!"_ Naruto thought._ "No, this can't be right…can it?"_

* * *

Within an hour, the duo made their way back to the Desert Palace City and met up with Ali Baba. After explaining everything that had been going on, Ali Baba was surprised to hear about everything.

"I see, so you're trying to figure out a way to take out that Ifrit?" Ali Baba asked.

"Yeah, any ideas?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't have any right now, but my friend Sinbad could easily share his worldly knowledge with you. Only problem is, I heard he was captured by the Rukh while fighting some pirates," replied Ali Baba.

"Rukh? What in the world is that?" Naruto said.

"Well some call it a giant bird, but it's not really a bird. It's more like a giant living fossil. It normally flocks in the skies to the west." Ali Baba said, pointing to the western sky.

"Looks like we're taking the carpet again Hinata." Naruto said.

"That's easy!" Hinata said, easily summoning her magic carpet. "Shall we go?"

Naruto climbed on the carpet, and helped Hinata on. "Come on Ali, we can use your help too."

Ali Baba looked perplexed, but didn't decline the offer for his help. "Ok," he said as he climbed on the carpet.

The newly formed trio headed into the western sky, soaring high above the clouds. Within a few hours they came upon what looked to be a huge ruin floating in the sky. Near the top of one of the towers was a large mirror, and what looked to be a cage.

"Looks like that might be a good place to start looking for this Sinbad guy." Naruto said. "Go ahead and take us down there Hinata-chan."

"Ok Naruto." Hinata acknowledged. She guided the carpet down to the cage, only to find there was someone trapped into it…someone Naruto easily knew too well.

"You have to be kidding me? You mean to tell me after all this searching, you've been here all this time Sasuke?" Naruto asked. (A/N Yeah you probably guessed…)

"Sasuke, who is this Sasuke? I am Sinbad of the Seven Seas, the greatest adventurer of all time. Now my question is who the heck are you?" Sinbad asked.

"Sinbad, the great adventurer! We need your worldly wisdom!" Hinata asked. "Would you please share some with us?"

"Well sure Miss…uh…" Sinbad said.

"Hinata," said the genie.

"Hinata, I would give you my great wisdom, but unfortunately I'm stuck in here." Sinbad replied. "Actually you guys should be helping me."

"You're right. I do feel Orochi Djinn's magic here. There must be a way we can break the spell here and free you." Hinata said.

"That's thinking like an adventurer Hinata!" Sinbad replied.

"I don't know. Knowing him, he might go running after his brother again." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Look, I'll be honest with you. Life is a game of give and take. If you help me now, I can easily help you later. See, you give something for me to take, and I'll do the same for you." Sinbad replied.

"Wisdom…coming from Sasuke?" Naruto said, leaving Sinbad speechless. "Ah whatever. Ok we'll find the way to break the spell. Any ideas?"

"Those locks look like magic bands of light. Maybe we can do something with sunlight to break them." Ali Baba said, looking at his surroundings. He soon noticed there were more mirrors placed around the ruin. "If we can rotate those mirrors, maybe the sunlight will break the bands!"

"Leave that to me and Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata got back onto the carpet and flew to each of the four other giant mirrors. It was fairly easy to rotate the mirrors with the lever near each one, and as they rotated one, they headed back to see that Ali Baba's plan was working. After breaking the final band, they were finally able to free Sinbad.

"Thanks a ton for the help. Now to repay you back with my wisdom. You say you're taking on an Ifrit? Well since he is made of fire, splash him with water." Sinbad said.

"You have got to be kidding me? That's your worldly wisdom?" Naruto replied.

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea." Sinbad said.

"He's right, that would work, but how do you get enough water?" Ali Baba asked.

"I was getting to that before I got interrupted. What you can use is the Water Blue Ring that I use to control storms. That can easily put out his flame." Sinbad replied.

Those three words instantly clicked in Naruto and Hinata's head.

"That's got to be…" Naruto said.

"Another one of the World Rings!" Hinata answered.

"Wow, the Arabian Nights really are full of endless adventures, aren't they?" Naruto said. "So I guess we're off to take on some pirates. Wonder which way we go?"

"Head to the stormy islands in the south. You'll easily be able to find it by the clouds." Sinbad said.

"Great. Then that's where we're…hey what is that?" Naruto said, when he saw a strange object falling from the sky.

"Naruto…it's another World Ring! Freeing Sinbad must have made it appear." Hinata said.

Naruto quickly grabbed the dark blue ring, feeling a shock run through him. "Whoa…that's still intense!"

"Naruto what happened?" Hinata asked.

"It felt like there was a huge whirlpool of emotions inside me. If just one of these rings is this intense then I can't imagine what would happen with all seven." Naruto said. "But I'm ok now. We gotta get going."

"Good luck you two!" Ali Baba said.

"Be careful around the islands. The storms there can get very dangerous!" Sinbad warned.

"Thanks guys! Take care!" Naruto said, as he and Hinata flew off into the southern sky.

* * *

About half an hour later…

"Naruto, take this." Hinata said, holding a small metal sphere.

"What is this?" asked Naruto as he looked at the weird object.

"It might be the only thing we have left to stop Orochi Djinn. If nothing else works, it's our last resort." Hinata said. "I'm giving it to you because I myself can't use it."

"Oh uh well…ok." Naruto said, putting the object in his pouch. "Hinata, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata replied.

"When I make a wish, can it be a multi part wish?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said. "I've never heard of anyone doing a multi part wish before."

"What I mean is I ask for one thing…but it has a catch to it." Naruto said.

"Well what did you have in mind for this wish?" Hinata replied.

"I want you to allow me to give Kyu the ability to appear outside of my body. You know that she is sealed inside me, but I want her to have the ability to come out so she can see the world as I see it. Though only let her have 5 percent of her power because releasing all of it would kill me. Can you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I've never done anything like that before…but since she is so nice to you, and she was nice enough to help me out, I will do my best." Hinata replied.

"**Naruto, you can't be…you mean you're really…"** Kyu said in excitement.

"_I am Kyu-chan. You said you wanted to meet her…so here's your chance." _Naruto replied. "Ok Hinata here's my wish…I wish to have the ability for Kyu to appear outside my body, while keeping 95 percent of her chakra sealed in me so I don't die, but letting her keep 5 percent so she can still do jutsu out here in the real world."

Hinata concentrated as hard as she could, making sure she got the wish just right, "Your wish is granted Naruto." A quick flash of light surrounded Naruto, and yet he wondered what he needed to do.

"Ok that was weird…but where is Kyu?" Naruto asked.

"Remember you asked for the ability to bring her into this world. You have to bring her here." Hinata said.

"I have to…wait! That's just like a summoning!" Naruto said, quickly biting his thumb. He swiped some blood on his palm and quickly placed it on the carpet. "KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!" In a flash of smoke, Naruto and Hinata were now face to face with the young red haired, nine tailed teenage girl. "Looks like it worked."

"That's Kyu?" Hinata said, after looking at the girl. "I thought you said she was a fox demon?"

"I am Hinata. But this is my human form…well…near human form. I still like having the ears and tails show." Kyu said. "But as Naruto-kun told you, my name is Kyu."

"Well I'm Hinata, Genie of the Ring." Hinata replied with a smile.

"As for you Naruto-kun…" Kyu said, before grabbing him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much for doing this for me! You don't know how long I've waited to finally do this!"

"I said I'd figure something out. Besides, having three of us will make the adventure more fun." Naruto replied. "Plus Hinata was the one that made it all possible."

"But Naruto, you made a wish and I had to grant it." Hinata said.

"So what! I'm still happy he made it, and that you could grant it!" Kyu said, embracing the genie. "Plus you've helped take care of Naruto-kun, and that automatically makes us friends."

"Well you two can talk more when we set up camp for the night. It is getting late anyway." Naruto said, noticing the sunset. "Hinata, that looks like a good island down there. Why not land there for the night."

"Sure Naruto." Hinata said, as she took the carpet to their campsite for the night. When they arrived the trio saw there was lots of trees around plus an empty cave to set up camp in, in case of a storm. There was also lots of fruit on the trees so while Naruto set up the tent in the cave, the girls went out to collect some fruit. Of course he wondered how he was going to make both of the girls comfortable for the night with one tent and sleeping bag, so when Hinata returned, he wished for a second tent, and two more sleeping bags. After a small dinner, the three retired to their tents, Naruto in his own, with Hinata and Kyu sharing the second one. Naruto had fallen fast asleep, but the girls had more on their mind…

* * *

"So Hinata-chan, what do you really think about Naruto-kun?" Kyu asked.

"Um well…he's really nice, and he's been the nicest master I've ever had. All the wishes he's made, they've been either to help me or help someone else." She looked at her hand. It had finally healed and it reminded her of how Naruto took care of her earlier that day.

"So do you like him any?" Kyu wondered.

"Well, I…it's just…" Hinata stuttered.

"I'll be honest with you Hinata…I love him. Ever since I met Naruto, all the time I spent with him, keeping him safe, and helping him…from how he's treated me, I just fell in love with him. All he's tried to do is make things better for me because of what happened."

"You…love him?" Hinata said in defeat. "Oh…"

"And I have a feeling you love him too." Kyu answered. "It's ok. I'm not mad or anything. In fact I know you remind him of a girl that used to really love him back home. Though she never got to tell him because she died."

"Really?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah. For some reason Naruto just had this effect on her. Whenever she saw him, she felt like she could accomplish so much, and be the best kunoichi she could be. I know she could have really made Naruto happy in life…but that never got to happen." Kyu said. "Sometimes I just hate seeing him feel so bad. He tries to hide it so no one will see it, and it really hurts."

"He never told me that." Hinata answered.

"Well when you're inside him for almost 16 years, you learn a lot about him." Kyu said. "But here's the big problem with Naruto. Right now he's got two girls that love him, but he's probably feeling really confused because he doesn't want to hurt either of us. He probably feels that if he chooses one over the other, it will get bad."

"I don't want to do that to Naruto!" Hinata said in shock.

"Don't worry, you won't be doing that Hinata-chan. Neither will I." Kyu replied. "Right now we're at a good point here. If we let him know that he doesn't have to choose, he'll be ok. But you have to tell him how you feel about him."

Hinata felt better, but she wasn't sure what exactly to say, "I…I can't tell him! He's my master, I'm not supposed to fall in love with him, but I just can't help it! I want to make sure he's always safe; I want him to be happy! I want to love him!"

"Then all you have to do is tell him. No one said a demon was supposed to fall in love with a human, so there's no rule that says a genie can't fall in love with her master." Kyu said. "When we tell him, we'll tell him together ok."

"Ok Kyu…chan. We'll tell him." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hinata-chan…you called me Kyu-chan?" Kyu wondered.

"Well you are very cute." Hinata replied. "I see why Naruto likes you.

"And you're the same." Kyu smiled back. "Now let's get some rest so we can protect Naruto."

"OK. Good night Kyu-chan." Hinata said, as she and her newfound friend drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So Naruto and Hinata have now found three of the Seven World Rings, Naruto's Arrow of Flame is nearing half way, and Kyu is now able to come into the world with Naruto. Plus Hinata has finally fallen for our blonde haired hero, but she hasn't told him yet. And what of Naruto's dilemma? He's now apparently developing feelings for Hinata as well, but can he really do that when there's also Kyu? Although the girls are ok with it, how will he take it? And what about that Ifrit? Will the three be able to get the Water Blue Ring that Sinbad spoke of? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Naruto's adventure into the Arabian Nights!**

**And yes, before all of you kill me, I am still working on the Movie Chapter for _New Life_. It's a lot harder than I thought so just bear with me. I promise I'll get it done soon. If not, then it will be released this summer as my big summer blockbuster! And I'm also working on finishing up the newest chapter of _Kasumi's Dream _as well, so expect to finally see everyone's Bankai. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**Neokenshin**


	4. Pirates vs Ninjas

Neokenshin: Well, just so people don't think I forgot, I started playing Sonic and the Secret Rings again, and got a few more ideas. But I didn't forget about Kasumi's Dream either. I'm gonna try to finish that one up too.

Naruto: Well it was pretty interesting. Wonder how things are gonna play out this time.

Neokenshin: This chapter is fairly long, simply because it has a lot more development. But I'll probably have the story done in two to three more chapters.

Naruto: Well it's still a good side project. As always Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Sega owns the concept of the Secret Rings.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pirates vs. Ninjas

About four days later, morning dawned on Naruto and his two female companions. Today would be the day they got the next World Ring in order to stop the Ifrit from destroying the pages of the Arabian Nights. Of course no good morning gets off to a good start without a bit of humor...

"NARUTO!!" Kyu screamed after getting hit with a splash of cold water.

"Morning Kyu-chan. Can't sleep in now, can you?" Naruto chuckled. "Now come on, breakfast will be ready soon. Hinata's already up and we're waiting for you."

"I should fry you for this!" grumbled Kyu as she moved her wet hair out of her face.

"You could, but you forget I still hold 95 percent of your chakra so, I'd probably heal too fast." Naruto replied as he walked up to her. "Now come on, it's another morning with you out here so you should enjoy it." He then started tickling her ears, easily causing her to change moods.

Kyu immediately started laughing since one of her weaknesses was when Naruto played with her ears. "Ok Naruto-kun, I'll be out in a minute! But...but...please keep doing that! It feels...so good!"

Naruto stopped and started heading out of the tent. "Maybe later Kyu-chan, I don't want Hinata to be offended that I'm in here with you. Plus I think you want some privacy in getting ready."

"Oh, alright." Kyu pouted.

* * *

"So how's Kyu-chan this morning?" asked the genie as she was watching the breakfast cook.

"She's fine. Just gave her a good wake up call. Easiest way to wake up a fox is to splash some water on it." Naruto replied.

"Really? So if I ever have to wake her up, should I do that?" wondered Hinata.

Naruto could see what would happen if Hinata did splash Kyu to wake her up one morning, and dealing with a drenched teenage fox girl in the morning wasn't a good idea! "No, no, you don't have to do that! She might get a little upset. The easiest way is to just nudge them."

Of course this just confused Hinata even more. If he said that splashing Kyu would make her upset, then why did he do it? "Uh ok, Naruto...if you say so."

_"You know I never noticed, but she looks really cute when she's confused like that."_ Naruto thought to himself as he got the plates ready. As he was finishing up Kyu finally came out of the tent after getting dried off and dressed. What really got Naruto is that she completely changed up her look.

"So Naruto, what do you think?" Kyu asked as she came out of the tent.

"Think about wha..." Naruto spat out before he saw the kitsune vixen. Kyu had completely changed up her look, no longer wearing her red yukata, but she was now wearing a dark red sleeveless top with a sleeveless fishnet shirt underneath, easily showing off her midriff. She also wore a black skirt with tight black shorts underneath, a black pair of ninja sandals, a pair of crimson fingerless gloves with a kitsune on each. She kept her two red ribbons around her ears, but she did tie her hair back into a single long ponytail. She finished out her look with a crimson hitai-ate around her neck, also bearing the kitsune symbol. Of course this easily had Naruto do a double-take when he saw what she was wearing.

"W-w-wow! Um...uh, well..." stuttered Naruto as he tried to keep his composure.

"So I take it you like my new look Naruto-kun?" Kyu said with a hint of seduction.

"Wow Kyu-chan, that looks really cute!" Hinata said, noticing her new look.

"You think so Hina-chan?" Kyu replied while she brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I wanted to wear something that would help me fight easier if we had to, and I needed something else other than that yukata."

"Do you think I can wear something like that?" Hinata asked coyly.

"I wish you would!" Naruto whispered, not knowing that Hinata was able to hear his wish. Of course when she did hear it she started cheering in happiness, simply because she really liked Kyu's outfit and wanted one herself, but she didn't want to go against the Genie Code without a wish from her master.

"Your wish is my command, Naruto!" Hinata cheered as she snapped her fingers. In an instant her clothes changed to an exact copy of Kyu's new outfit, except she was now wearing a light shade of purple, and had a purple ribbon that tied her long hair back. "Thank you so much for giving me these new clothes!"

"Uh...well...you're welcome?" Naruto said, absolutely confused about what just happened, but he just decided to let it go anyway. "Why don't we go ahead and have breakfast, then get ready to search for the next World Ring."

"Naruto, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're a little embarrassed to see us looking like this?" Kyu asked, giving him a quick glance.

"No no, I'm just glad that both of you are comfortable. And like I said you both look very nice." Naruto stuttered. Of course he had a different idea in his head. _"Yeah like I wouldn't be slightly embarrassed Kyu-chan. I mean yeesh you come out looking like that! Then you get Hinata wanting the same thing! But what can I say."_

"You don't want me wearing this Naruto?" asked Hinata, feeling a little worried that her master would not approve of her new look.

"Hinata-chan it's ok. Both of you look absolutely wonderful. I like your new look. You really look like you could be a kunoichi from my village as well." replied Naruto. "As your Master I want you to feel happy that I approve so no feeling bad ok! Because I don't wanna have to make a wish in order for you to stop feeling worried."

Hinata felt relieved. Naruto really did approve of what she did, and that just made her happier. "Ok Naruto, no more worrying." said the genie.

_"Naruto you big dork. If only you really knew what she was feeling. I just hope that when all of this is over, you'll make sure to take Hinata home with you, because she needs you Naruto-kun...as do I."_ Kyu thought as the three were beginning to enjoy breakfast.

After about an hour, the three packed up, and set off on Hinata's carpet towards what looked to be an inhabited island. The big thing Naruto noticed was all the wrecked pirate ships, and the constant rain storm.

"Wow so this must be area that Sinbad is originally from?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, it's a place where pirates come and go as they sail the seas for adventure." commented Hinata. "Sinbad is considered the greatest of the pirate voyagers for his massive knowledge and skill in navigating the Seven Seas."

"Guess he wasn't kidding." Naruto replied. "But I do admit, when I read his story, I really liked it."

"Well you're gonna like it more now that you're gonna be living it Naruto-kun!" Kyu screamed when she saw a mass of cannonballs flying towards them.

"Hinata, quick get us out of here!" Naruto commanded.

"As you wish Naruto!" Hinata obeyed. _"I have to keep him safe! Not just for me, but for Kyu-chan as well!"_ Hinata began to dodge and weave the flying cannonballs as best she could, but...

"Hinata, there's too many! They're still firing on us!" Kyu cried out when she saw another wave coming, this time from multiple directions.

"That's pirates for you. Shoot first and ask questions later!" Naruto said. "Hinata, see if you can get us over by that abandoned ship. There seems to be less fire there."

"Very well Naruto." Hinata replied. She started to steer the carpet in the direction Naruto ordered, but she suddenly noticed it was getting more difficult than normal. _"What's going on? This has never happened before!"_

"So you're trying to search for treasure in the land of the pirates?" said a voice the group didn't want to hear.

"Orochi Djinn! What's the meaning of this?" Naruto screamed. "Show yourself coward!"

"Now, now, I haven't the time for such games. I will say this; I applaud you Hinata for trying to steer clear of the attacks. But it is for nothing. Since you did not get the World Rings for me the last time we met, I feel as though you should be punished for your lack of effort." Orochi said. "I have used my magic in order to weaken your own magic, Genie of the Ring. Now see how well you can protect your master!"

"Hinata, is what he said true? Is your magic weakening?" wondered Kyu as the carpet seemed to get more sluggish.

"I...I don't know! It's getting harder for me to control the carpet, but that shouldn't be happening!" Hinata was getting frantic. She was trying everything she could to keep control but it was getting more and more difficult by the minute.

"Quick, take us down! We have a better chance of..." Naruto said before two cannonballs hit and exploded right underneath them, tossing them from the carpet. Kyu quickly shook off the explosion as they were falling, and saw Naruto and Hinata were unconscious.

"Naruto!! Wake up!!" she screamed. Luckily after a few times, Naruto shook it off and woke up.

"Kyu-chan...what the??" he said as he noticed they were falling.

"Naruto, Hinata's still unconscious! You have to save her!" Kyu cried out.

"What, but..." Naruto said, wondering just what was going on.

"Trust me! I'll be ok! Just save Hinata!" Kyu screamed as she fell further away from Naruto.

"Crap!" Naruto said to himself as he saw Hinata falling. Putting himself in a dive, he quickly swept up Hinata, and in a last ditch effort, grabbed a kunai and some ninja wire. He had to think fast or he might not get Kyu in time. "Kyu-chan, catch!" He quickly threw the kunai as hard as he could towards Kyu, but unfortunately it had hit a cannonball, thwarting his attempt to get to his kitsune friend.

"Naruto!!" Kyu cried as she fell further away.

"Kyu-chan!" Naruto screamed. He couldn't believe that he wasn't able to save Kyu as well. He soon noticed another problem. He was falling, Hinata was out cold, and Kyu was falling further away. The only thing he could do was brace himself as he was about to crash into the water. In order to make sure Hinata wasn't hurt any worse, he quickly pulled the genie in close and rotated himself so that he would hit the water first and take most of the force of the splash. As he waited to hit all that was running through his mind was, _"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I guess I was right. You're just like Kyu to me, and I'll never let anything happen to those I love...including you Hinata. As for you Kyu-chan, you better not die on me! Because if I find out you did in some odd way, I won't tickle your ears for a month! Just promise me you'll be ok!"_

A few hours later...

"Uh, man my head hurts." said a groggy Kyu as she started to awaken. "Where the hell am I?" She soon noticed she was in a room, tied to a chair. "Why am I tied up as well?" That was when she noticed several slime djinns all around her keeping watch.

"Oh so you think this is going to hold me? Not likely! I'll just burn...what the?" Kyu said as she noticed her foxfire was having no effect on the ropes whatsoever. "Why can't my fire burn these ropes?" She tried increasing the intensity of the fire, but soon realized two things were stopping her. "Damn! I forgot! These ropes are probably enchanted like all the monsters, so normal things won't work. That and Naruto still has 95 percent of my power! I'm basically no stronger than that Ino girl Naruto knows!! Oh man, I hope Naruto is ok!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a deserted shack on the other side of the pirate island, a certain genie was having a very interesting dream...

Hinata was in pure heaven. Naruto helped her save the Arabian Nights and had defeated Orochi Djinn. What was even better was that after defeating Orochi, Naruto was able to use the power of the Seven World Rings to give her more power in her wishes. He then decided to make three final wishes; the first was to make sure the Arabian Nights would never be destroyed. The second was to free Kyu so that she could live in the real world with Naruto, and the third was to make Hinata a human girl so she could be with him forever as well. She couldn't be happier since she had returned home with Naruto.

"So Hina-chan, what are you making?" Naruto asked after he entered the small apartment that the trio lived in.

"Well, I think it's something. I'm not sure what it was, but the recipe book said it was supposed to be noodles or something?" Hinata said in confusion. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I'm still not used to cooking."

"It's ok Hina-chan, you're still learning. You've only been human for about a month. I don't care if you mess up cooking. I only care that you're happy." said Naruto as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh so you come home, and she gets the first kiss? What about me?" Kyu asked, feeling a little let down.

"Kyu-chan, you're so silly." Naruto laughed as he began to tickle her ears.

"Naruto, you...you big dork!" Kyu laughed. "You just...have to be...so haha!" She knew that once Naruto started on her ears, she couldn't keep from laughing, but she loved every minute of it! She was free, and Naruto was alive, which meant she could be with the one she loved.

"You know something, I gotta say I must be the luckiest guy in the world, having the love of two of the most wonderful girls ever." said Naruto.

"Well, there's more than enough from each of us, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, grabbing hold of him in a warm embrace. "Thank you for being so wonderful." Hinata said, before she started hearing Naruto's voice.

"Hina-chan, Hina-chan, wake up!" Naruto called out. "Come on Hina-chan, you gotta wake up!"

"N-n-naruto?" asked Hinata, as she slowly opened her eyes. "Where are we?

"It's an old shack I found on the island. We splashed down into the water after that explosion. You were unconscious so I tried to keep an eye on you." Naruto told her. "You've been out for about 8 hours. Whatever Orochi Djinn did, it really threw you for a loop!"

_"So that was all a dream. Too bad it will never happen." _Hinata thought. She started to look around and noticed that Kyu was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Kyu-chan?"

"She got separated from us. She told me to make sure you were ok first. Crazy girl. I swear she's gonna get herself in big trouble one of these days." Naruto told her.

_"Kyu-chan wanted Naruto to protect me?" _Hinata thought to herself. The next thing Naruto knew, she had started crying her eyes out.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" asked Naruto.

"It's because I'm nothing but a failure to you! Ever since you've been here, you've done nothing but protect me, and make sure I was ok. I'm supposed to be the one that does it for you! Never should a master be placed in constant danger or have to always save their genie." Hinata cried. "I couldn't even keep us from getting separated as well."

"Hinata, you..." Naruto tried to say before she kept going.

"Not only that but because of me, you're now faced with potentially losing your life due to the Arrow of Flame and I can't do anything to remove it!" she whined.

"Hinata..." Naruto said, starting to get upset.

"And now Kyu-chan is missing and I can't do anything! Not only that but what kind of genie falls in love with their master! It's just not proper!" Hinata continued.

Of course that last part really shocked Naruto, but he didn't care. He was going to give her a piece of his mind whether she liked it or not. "Alright Hinata, are you done, or are you gonna keep whining all day!"

"Naruto, I..." Hinata said, wiping her eyes.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen well. And I know you have some magic left in you, so right now I wish you would not say anything until I tell you I'm done talking and can tell you to speak again, understand me!" Naruto said angrily. Hinata could tell her master was not happy and decided it was best to obey him. "I have officially had it with all this 'Oh I'm supposed to protect you master' and 'I'm sorry Naruto that I can't do more', I've had it! Every time you messed up, you always felt bad. Every time I made sure you were ok, you felt down. Well you know something, get over it Hinata!" This easily shocked Hinata, simply because she never thought Naruto would be this angry with her.

"Oh I'm not done! You see, I do what I do because that's what I want! Did I ever get upset with you if you couldn't grant a wish, or if you failed at something, NO! Did I ever feel bad that I took care of you instead of you protecting me? Never! Why? Because that's not in my nindo! I do the things I do to protect the people I care about the most and the people I love, and that means you too! I know you can understand me, so listen again, I LOVE YOU AS WELL HINATA!" Naruto continued.

Now this really had Hinata shocked. _"He...loves me as well! But I thought he..."_ she thought to herself.

Naruto kept his chewing out going, "You mean just as much to me as Kyu does, and as all the people who love me back at home. For those people I'd die in battle 1000 times for them, and I'd do it without hesitation! I don't give a damn that you're a genie, I don't give a damn that you use magic, and I don't give a damn that I'm your master! I told you this and now you had better get it in that head of yours, I am your friend first and your master second!" In his anger he quickly pulled off the ring off his finger and threw it down in front of Hinata. "Now I'm going to give you one chance, so you better make this decision count! If you want me as your master, you better decide right here and right now. You better decide that you want a master that doesn't care about risking his own life for you when you're in trouble. You better decide that you want a master that respects you, and wants you for who you are, not what you are. You better want a master that doesn't mind making wishes that will make you feel happy and comfortable, and wishes that will benefit you as well, and the occasional stupid wish for about 30 bowls of ramen. And finally you better want a master that doesn't care about the stupid law of genies, one who doesn't care if you fall in love with him, because he's still unsure if it's fair for him to be in love with two girls that love him back! Because that's what you're gonna get out of me, got it!" Hinata saw his expression change, and knew he was serious. He really didn't care about everything else. He cared about her, and she was what was important. "Now I'm finished talking, so you should be able to talk now. And I have one more wish for you before you say anything. I wish for you to make your own choice this time."

Hinata was shocked. Never in her entire existence did she ever have a master that spoke to her the way Naruto did. He always kept saying how he wanted to be her friend first, and how he would protect her, but he literally forced it into her this time. He was dead serious on what he said, and Hinata finally realized it. Just then every single memory of him had run through her mind, from the time she met him, to the time he carried her on his back so she could sleep, to the time he took care of her injured hand. She knew what she had to do and what she wanted, and Naruto was literally giving it all to her.

"Naruto..." she said quietly, "Ever since I've been who I am, I've spent years with so many masters, forced to grant their every wish and forced to protect them. When you came along, at first I was a little worried that you would be like so many masters before, but from the time you told me to think of you as my friend first, and my master second, I didn't know what to think. I was afraid you were going to suddenly change after being so nice and I was afraid that you would become like my other masters. But you just kept being different. You kept looking out for me, and making sure I was ok. You kept making me feel like I was important."

"Well yeah, because it sucks to have people think you're worthless. No one should feel that way. I should know, I've dealt with it all my life." Naruto told her.

"I know. But you want to know what really got me? I soon learned that I really was falling in love with you, because of who you were and what you had done for me. No one has ever asked me to fight alongside them in battle. No one ever took care of me when I was exhausted. But you...you didn't care if I couldn't instantly stop any one of Orochi's monsters. All you cared was that I tried to do what I could, and that was good enough. But what really did it for me...was when you made the wish that I was a human in your world and not a genie here. Naruto, I've waited for millennia for someone to grant that wish, but I felt so awful that I couldn't give you that wish. More than anything I'd love to be a normal human, and I'd love to be the human girl for you Naruto. But I know that right now I could never fulfill that wish." Hinata told him. She picked up her ring off the ground and just looked at it. "Naruto, you said I had to make a choice. You said I had to decide on what kind of master I wanted. For the first time, I think I can truly say I can grant your wish Naruto, even though you didn't have the ring on when you made your wish."

"Ok, well what wish was that Hinata?" Naruto said, before she took a hold of his hand.

"The wish that I make my own choice. And I choose you Naruto. I want you to be my master. But first I want you to be more than that. I want you to be my friend...and someone I can be in love with first." she told him as she slid the ring back on his finger. "And I know you said you're confused because you may think you have to choose between me and Kyu-chan, but you need to know...it's ok. I know about how she feels for you, and she knows my feelings as well. And we both agreed that you mean more than anything to us, and we want to be there for you for eternity Naruto. We want to make sure your nights are never lonely again, and you never have to worry about not being loved."

"Well Hinata, I want to say that I will be your master...only until I find away to destroy that bond, because I do not want to have that title. I will only be your master until the day I find a way to make you human Hinata. I promise that. And I will also do the same for Kyu-chan as well. Now that I know I have another mission, I'll do everything I can to accomplish it." Naruto replied to her.

"And what would that be Naruto?" the genie asked.

"My mission is to make sure the two of you will always be happy with me." Naruto said.

"Thank you so much Naruto. You really don't know how much this means to me. But can I just ask one request of you? I know it's never formal for a genie to ask their master for a request, but once again, you're no ordinary master." Hinata asked.

Naruto looked a little puzzled but figured, why not. "Ok Hinata-chan, what would you like me to do?"

"Kyu-chan said that after I told you my true feelings for you, I should ask you to kiss me." Hinata said. "But I'm not sure what that means!"

"Oh she did?" Naruto questioned. _"I swear I'm gonna make her stay in fox form, and keep her locked up for a week!"_ He looked back at Hinata and knew...she had earned her request. And he probably wasn't going to get hit like he always did from Sakura. "Very well Hinata, I will grant your request." He soon saw Hinata with a gleaming smile, most likely because it was probably her first kiss.

"Ok Naruto what do I do?" the genie girl asked.

"Just close your eyes and I'll do the rest ok." Naruto told her. Hinata did as she was told and stood there, eyes close. What really got Naruto was the fact that she really did look like Hitomi Hyuuga, the girl that had loved him before. _"Hitomi-chan, I finally know just how you really felt. I only wish I could have let you tell me face to face. I'm sorry you never had the chance. But I will say this, the resemblance between you and Hinata is uncanny. I guess your spirit lives on in her. That's probably why the two of us met. And I have a feeling you had something to do with it." _He just looked at the girl, only knowing her for a few days, but those few days felt like years to Naruto. He moved his head closer to hers, feeling the warmth of her breath. Pulling her close, he quickly whispered one thing in her ear, "And yes Hinata...I've fallen in love with you just as I have with Kyu. You'll always be safe with me Hinata-hime." And with that he placed his lips upon the genie girl, letting her feel the heat of his own. For Hinata, the sensation was unparalleled. Never before had she been kissed, and with Naruto being her first, she wanted to cherish every moment of it. She simply let herself go in his arms as the two stayed locked in the embrace.

"Naruto...is that...how it's supposed to feel?" Hinata asked as a slight blush appeared on her face when the two released the kiss.

"Yeah it is. I remember when Kyu-chan kissed me the first time. I was kinda shocked, but it felt good." Naruto told her as he released her from his grip. "But that kiss will always let you know that I will be here for you Hinata-chan. No matter where you are I will always find you and be by your side if you need me."

"You called me Hinata-hime before you kissed me...what does that mean?" Hinata wondered.

"It means princess." Naruto replied to her. "Often times it is used when a guy talks about the girl he really loves."

"So I can be your princess?" she asked him.

"Only if you want to be. And you can be my princess any time you want. You never need to ask me." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Naruto. You're the greatest master a genie could ever have." Hinata said as she buried her head in his chest.

_"And you Hinata-chan, you're one of the greatest treasures I could ever have. Just like Kyu-chan."_ Naruto thought to himself. "Now come on, we need to try and find Kyu-chan so we can get the next ring and get the heck out of here. Do you think your magic is strong enough for me to wish her back here?"

"I...I don't know. I can try." Hinata told him.

"Then I wish that Kyu was here with us right now." Naruto wished.

"Very well." Hinata began to concentrate as hard as she could, but due to Orochi's influence, she found out her magical power had been reduced severely. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't bring her here. Due to Orochi Djinn, my magic is very weak. Plus she may be bound by something enchanted as well."

"That's ok Hinata, you did what you could. That's all I ask for." Naruto told her, reinforcing what he had said earlier. "We're going to have to go out there and try to find her normally. Chances are she may be in that abandoned ship we were going to go for."

Hinata felt a little worried. If she couldn't do her magic, then what could she do to help Naruto. "M-maybe I should go back into the ring. That way you won't have to worry about me getting in trouble without my magic."

"No can do Hinata. I'm going to need your help out there more than ever. And I think it's time you get your very first ninja lesson. You're going to learn a very basic ninja technique. However we only have an hour for you to get it right. Do you think you can do it?" Naruto asked her.

"But Naruto, I'm a genie! I can't be a ninja like you?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Well from what I can see, there's no genie in front of me. There's a future Konoha Kunoichi in front of me, and she's going to learn her very first technique." Naruto said with a proud smile. This obviously boosted Hinata's confidence, since he was referring to her as if she was human. "You're going to learn the transformation jutsu that I showed you a few days ago. You already know the Snake seal, and that's all you need. I'm also guessing that since you've been in contact with Kyu's chakra, I may be able to give some to you since I still have most of it sealed inside me. I'll give you just enough to work with ok."

"Naruto, are you sure? What if something happens and..." Hinata said, before Naruto interrupted her.

"You don't trust me Hinata-chan?" he questioned her.

She simply paused to think, remembering back to what Naruto had just chewed her out about. "I do trust you Naruto...I trust you with my very being. Go ahead and do what you need to do."

"Very well, I want you to tell me if you start feeling a strain on your body. If you do, I'll stop ok." Naruto said as he began to channel Kyu's Chakra. His body began glowing red as the chakra started flowing. Taking hold of Hinata's hand, he started channeling the chakra into her. "How does that feel?"

"A little strange, like last time." Hinata told her as she began to accept the red chakra. "But it's not hurting me or anything. Keep going."

Naruto kept up the transfer for about a minute, and was sure he had given Hinata enough chakra. "Ok that should be enough Hinata-chan, now it's time you learn your first lesson."

"Ok Naruto, teach me what I need to do?" Hinata said, excited that she was actually going to learn her very first ninja skill.

For the next hour, Naruto had drilled Hinata on the transformation jutsu. She quickly caught on, but like any new student, she still didn't have it down perfect. She did come close, but it still wasn't enough.

_"Why can't I get this right? I have to succeed for Naruto. I have to!"_ Hinata thought to herself as she tried the jutsu again.

Naruto continued to watch her try over and over. She had been doing her hardest to get the transformation down correctly, but he could see the frustration in her face. With five minutes left before they were to head out in search of Kyu, he actually tried something that Hinata would have never expected.

_"Hinata..."_ Naruto thought to himself while he secretly rubbed the ring on his finger. _"I wish that you will be able to complete the jutsu. I know the spirit of Hitomi lives on in you, and I know she will help you do it. Just don't think you need to do it to please me. I'm already proud of you."_

Hinata was starting to feel worn down from using Kyu's Chakra. However she was determined not to give up. Not after Naruto told her that he would never do that. "Ok, this is it! I can do this! HENGE!" she said, forming the Snake seal once again. She put everything she had into that one transformation and in a huge burst of smoke... "Naruto, did I do it?"

"Do what?" Naruto asked, as the smoke cleared. "Uh, hey when did I summon a Kage Bunshin? And where's Hinata?" Hinata had done it! She finally completed her very first jutsu all due to Naruto's help. "Well I guess I better dispel you and get going." Naruto tried to dispel his Kage Bunshin that he didn't know he made. (He knew it was Hinata. He was just boosting her confidence even more by acting like he didn't know.) However he was in for quite a shock when the supposed clone didn't vanish.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm not one of your clones." Hinata said as she released the jutsu as Naruto taught her. "But I did it! I really did it!"

"You sure did Hinata-chan. I'm very proud of you too." Naruto told her. "Now come on, let's get out of here and find Kyu-chan."

* * *

The two left the old shack and headed out into the island if the constant storm wasn't bad enough, they had to navigate through a massive swarm of djinns that Orochi Djinn had summoned. What made it even worse, is that these djinns seemed to be able to create electricity at will. Luckily the duo was able to disguise themselves and move through the mass of blobs. After about another hour, the two found the large abandoned pirate ship they were headed for.

"Boy this place is like a haunted house or something. You'd think something would jump out at any time." Naruto said, taking notice of the creaking wood.

"I d-d-don't like it here. Naruto are you sure I can't s-s-s-stay in the ring?" Hinata was trembling in fear, possibly scared of the area.

"Are you scared Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked slyly.

"No." Hinata replied meekly. She didn't notice that Naruto had vanished either. "N-n-naruto?" She looked around and saw him nowhere, and started becoming very worried. Her body became cold from the fear slowly consuming her. As the floorboards creaked, the tension around Hinata was rising. Somehow Naruto disappeared and she was alone, with nearly no magic to protect herself either. "M-m-maybe I can use t-t-the transformation jutsu again."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." said an eerie voice from behind her. The next thing she knew there was a hand...a very bony hand sitting on her shoulder. Hinata felt the hand and could feel the detail of the bones. Her body began shaking more violently as she turned around to see what looked to be a pirate...a skeleton pirate!!

"N-N-N-N-N-N-NARUTO!!" Hinata screamed, before she immediately passed out. The pirate skeleton vanished in a flash of smoke only to see Naruto wondering just how she could have gotten so scared.

"Ok, if I knew she was going to pass out, I wouldn't have been so scary." Naruto said as he kneeled down to the genie girl. "Come on Hinata, wake up." He slowly shook her until she snapped back to reality.

"N-n-naruto?" she said, slowly focusing her vision. When she saw the blonde ninja, she quickly pulled herself into his chest, glad that he was here. "Where were you? You suddenly disappeared and there was this skeleton, and I was really scared!"

_"Ok, no more scaring Hinata-chan until I get her back to my world." _Naruto thought to himself while he rubbed Hinata's back to hopefully calm her down. "It's ok Hina-chan, I'm here. You'll be safe now ok."

"You sure?" asked the genie. She looked at him and Naruto could see the tears streaming down her face. "I really don't want to lose you!"

"You won't lose me. You have my word." Naruto assured her as he dried her tears. _"I guess I really am that important to her." _He then moved her so she could face him. "I also want to say I'm sorry. That wasn't a real skeleton. I used my ninja skills to try and scare you, but I see how bad it affected you. Can you forgive me?"

"That was just a trick?" Hinata rubbed her eyes to try and get the rest of the tears out. "You mean you didn't really leave me?"

"No. See, I've always been a prankster type, and I thought I'd prank you. But it really upset you, and for that I'm really sorry." Naruto apologized. "I promise I won't upset you like that again."

_"He admitted it was a prank, and then he's asking me to forgive him. This proves that everything he said back to me at that shack was true. He really does love me as well." _Hinata thought as she got to her feet. "Ok Naruto, I forgive you."

"Great." Naruto said with a smile. "Now I only wish I knew where you were ticklish, so I could try to make you laugh."

"I'm ticklish on my back!!" Hinata blurted out. She soon covered her mouth and looked at Naruto as a sneaky grin appeared on his face.

"Wow that was easier than expected. It took me a while to figure out Kyu's ticklish behind her ears." Naruto said. "Now come here you!"

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked before Naruto got her and started tickling her back. "Naruto...haha...what are...hahahaha...you doing!"

"Making you laugh. I made you sad earlier, so I had to make it up. And this is how." Naruto said, continuing the tickle assault. "Feel better now?"

"Ok...ok...I give up!" Hinata laughed, trying to catch her breath as Naruto stopped. "And I do feel better. Thank you Naruto."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go find Kyu-chan." Naruto said.

The duo made their way through the empty ship, taking their time to avoid any slime djinns from catching them. They soon found the room where Kyu was, bound by some glowing gold magical ropes. There was a slime djinn, but Naruto quickly dispatched it.

"Naruto, is she ok?" Hinata asked when she saw Kyu unconscious.

"I think so. She's probably just exhausted. It might also be that she's been away from all her chakra for so long." Naruto said, using his enchanted kunai to cut through Kyu's ropes.

"Should I get some water to wake her up?" wondered Hinata. "That might work like it did this morning."

"As much as I'd want to do that, it wouldn't be nice to her." Naruto said, setting the kitsune girl to the ground. "Come on Kyu-chan, snap out of it."

Kyu started stirring around as Naruto kept waking her. "I don't feel so good."

"I was right, she's going through chakra deprivation. Whatever had her bound must have been draining her remaining chakra as well." Naruto said as he looked over the kitsune. "Hinata, keep an eye out for any trouble ok. I'm going to send Kyu back to my mindscape and take a look at her."

"Ok Naruto, be careful. And tell Kyu-chan to get better, ok." Hinata said with concern.

"Gotcha. Be back soon." Naruto said, causing Kyu to vanish in a puff of smoke. He then went into a meditative state as he entered his mind.

* * *

"Naruto...what's going on?" Kyu said weakly.

"You just got a little bit of exhaustion. I forgot you haven't been out in the real world for 16 years, plus those bindings were somehow draining your chakra." Naruto said, as he tucked Kyu into her bed.

"How did I get back here?" she asked.

"I sent you back here. There was no way I was going to have you running around as weak as you were." Naruto told her.

"I'm not weak you big dummy. I'm the most powerful..." Kyu struggled to sit up, but Naruto forced her back down.

"Right now you're just my simple teenage kitsune girlfriend that's really exhausted." Naruto said, causing Kyu to blush at the word 'girlfriend'. "You know, you really have some nerve by telling Hinata-chan to ask me to kiss her after she told me how she felt."

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Kyu replied.

"Yeah, after I chewed her out big time for feeling sorry for herself." Naruto said, getting a small chuckle from Kyu. "Listen Kyu-chan, I know things might get complicated with you and her. I really care about both of you a lot, and I don't want either of you to get hurt. And I want to know, if I found a way to free you and made sure you had a chance to live as a normal girl, would you still be there for me?"

"Naruto-kun, I love you with everything in my being. Even if I was stripped of all my power as the Kyuubi and was nothing but a normal human, I'd still be there wanting you to hold me in your arms. I don't care if Hinata loves you as well, I could tell that she really had an effect on you. That's how your precious people are to you." Kyu said, trying to somehow rest. "Naruto, she told me that she loves you because of how you treated her, respected her, and even went above and beyond to protect her. She even told me when you had made that wish that she was human. If I were in her shoes Naruto, I'd feel the exact same way."

"But are you sure you're not going to be..." Naruto said before Kyu silenced him.

"Naruto, Hinata and I came to the conclusion that, either you deal with having two girlfriends or none at all." Kyu smirked. "So what's your choice?"

"Looks like I have no say in this matter." Naruto replied. "You know, all the guys are really gonna be jealous of me when we get back to Konoha."

"Let them! I want my boyfriend to show off!" Kyu said. "Now I know Hinata-chan is waiting for you. I'll be ok but she needs to get to safety."

"Don't worry Kyu, you just rest ok." Naruto said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. I'll come back and check on you later Kitsune-chan." With that he quickly took his leave from his mindscape.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You've really made me happy now." Kyu said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Whew, it's always a rush to come out of that." Naruto said, coming out of his meditation.

"Is everything ok Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Is Kyu-chan going to be ok?"

"She is. She just needs to rest. But she did tell me I had to get my other girlfriend to safety and make sure she's ok." Naruto answered, shooting a smile at Hinata.

"You're...other girlfriend?" Hinata said, flustered to hear she had now gotten the title from Naruto, her master.

"That's right Hinata. As of right now, even though I can't formally renounce the title, I'm no longer your master, nor your friend. I'm your boyfriend. And you're not my genie, you're my girlfriend." Naruto told her. "Now we need to get out of here and find that ring so we can stop that Ifrit."

"Ok Naruto...-kun, is it?" Hinata said, trying to make sure she got her wording correctly. "I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Good, because right now I think we're getting bombarded by cannonballs again!" Naruto said, as he saw a cannonball fall through the floor. The two ran out of the pirate ship as fast as possible, avoiding all the holes that the cannonballs created in the abandoned ship. However their luck would soon run out.

"Oh man, that was heavy!" Naruto said, catching his breath. "I didn't think it would be this insane!"

"I know. And it feels weird, but I feel a little winded myself." Hinata added.

"Do you normally not feel tired?" Naruto asked.

"No, only if I use my magic excessively do I ever feel tired. But I guess that since I haven't had access with Orochi Djinn's magic weakening my own, maybe it's just the feeling of not having it." Hinata answered.

_"Or maybe it's the fact that somehow, you're slowly becoming human. I don't know how I'll do it Hinata, but I promise, the last wish you'll ever grant me is for you to become a human girl."_ Naruto thought to himself. "Well just take a little time to catch your breath, and then we'll see if we can't find the next ring."

"Uh…Naruto, I don't think we have time to rest!" Hinata said, pointing to the large monstrous behemoth behind them.

"What the hell is that thing!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. Behind them was a weird looking…creature that was somehow wearing a large pirate captain hat, and had three large horns on the top of its head. It also had one smaller one on the middle of his head. "It looks like…well I don't know, but it's really ugly!"

"Naruto, is there anything we can do against that monster?" Hinata asked in worry.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I still have to save the Arabian Nights, and then take you home. I did promise you that." Naruto said with a smile, before charging towards the creature.

"When did you promise to take me home? I live in the ring." Hinata said to herself, not knowing the true meaning behind Naruto's words.

"Guess this is the second of our problems. Too bad Kyu is trying to get better. I could really use her help right now." Naruto said to himself. "Guess I'll have to go solo on this one. TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Summoning 10 clones, he began his battle.

The creature roared as it began to spit out large pulses of water, trying to drown Naruto. It took out two of his clones before Naruto was able to get in and land a slash on the creature's face.

"What? It didn't even make a scratch!" Naruto said as one of the creature's claws slashed at him and his clones. He and three of his clones got out of the way, but the rest were caught in the slash and soon disappeared. "This guy uses water so if I knew a Lightning Jutsu, that could really do some damage to him. Too bad I'm Wind natured, and only know Fire Jutsu from Kyu's chakra." Naruto was stumped. The last creature he destroyed made it obvious of its weakness, its eyes. But this thing was on a whole new level. "Grr, I wish I knew what this freak's weakness was!"

Hinata, overhearing his wish, immediately summoned what magic she had left. "Ok, I don't have much, but maybe this can help!" She focused everything she had and soon the answer came to her. "Naruto! Your wish is granted!"

"Hinata, what do you mean! I thought you were out of magic!" Naruto asked.

"No, my magic was weak, but I still had it! I know that creature's weakness! It's his horns! You have to pull out his horns, and then you can finish him!" Hinata told him. "Be careful, it will start going crazy if you grab a hold of his horns."

"Really, well it looks like I'm in for a wild ride!" Naruto said while he tightened his hitai-ate. _"You don't know just how much that helped Hinata-hime. Thank you."_

"Just be careful!" Hinata screamed.

"I will, you do the…oh crap!" Naruto said as he saw a large charge of lightning forming between the horns. "Since when could he do that!"

Naruto jumped out of the way just as the lightning ball struck. He knew the way to beat the creature, now it was just getting in close enough to take him out. "Ok, I gotta get in there and yank out those horns. But the moment I get close, he's gonna use that lightning attack again. If I had Kyu's chakra, then I could move fast enough to get behind him."

While he was thinking of a plan, Hinata saw the situation, "Naruto-kun is trying everything he can to stop that creature. But without Kyu-chan to help him, I don't know if he can do it." She thought to herself. "Wait, what am I saying? I believe in Naruto-kun and I know he can win. I wish I could help him in some way!" Unknown to Hinata, a small glint of light flashed off Naruto's ring. "Naruto said I could help him out anytime I wanted, and that he wants me to lend him my power to help him anytime, but what can I do!" She kept watching as Naruto was constantly dodging the creature when it finally hit her. "That's it! The Transformation Jutsu! Naruto said it can make anyone look like anything they want. If I can distract that creature long enough, Naruto can sneak up from behind and get the horns off of that thing!"

Naruto took cover behind a set of rocks to try to come up with another idea. Everything he had tried wasn't working, and he was getting desperate.

"Damn, this guy is persistent! I need to figure something out so I can end this." Naruto said. As he was thinking of a plan, he overheard himself. "Wait, what the…" He looked from behind the rocks to see one of his clones taunting the creature, causing it to give chase. "I didn't tell that clone to do anything." He tried dispelling it, only to find that it didn't work. "Why didn't that…Hinata!! She couldn't be!" Hinata was. She used the transformation jutsu to change into Naruto, causing the beast to go after her so Naruto would have more time to think. "Oh man, she's a genius! With that thing distracted, I can sneak up from behind and start yanking those horns." With that, he summoned six more clones. "Ok, I know this is really gonna hurt, but hopefully Kyu will wake up soon and she can heal me from it." With that, he commanded four of his clones to move into a ready position, while the other two began to help him form his ultimate attack.

"That's right you ugly freak, come and get me!" Hinata taunted, as she jumped out of the way of another burst of water. "You missed! Nya!" She soon ran behind some rocks, constantly appearing from each side. Her plan was working; the monster was becoming more and more confused by the minute. "That's right, come after me and Naruto-kun will have more time." She kept up the distraction when she noticed four Naruto clones ready to strike. "I hope this helped you Naruto-kun." She quickly ran and found cover as the clones attacked. Each one grabbing a horn, pulling as hard as possible.

The creature began to thrash about as Naruto's clones struggled to pull out the horns. Slowly but surely, each clone ripped out a horn, leaving the creature to thrash about. That was when the real Naruto made his final strike.

"See you later, freak! FUUTON: RASEN-SHURIKEN! (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)" He slammed the wind shuriken into the creature, causing it to explode in a dome of slicing wind, easily shredding the creature to pieces. However it did have the backlash effect by not only shredding the sleeve around Naruto's arm, but seriously damaging it as well. "Damn! I forgot how much this hurts!"

"Naruto, are you ok!" Hinata said, as she dispelled the transformation jutsu and ran over to him. "What did you do!"

"Oh hey Hinata-chan." Naruto replied, while holding his injured arm. "It's nothing. But thanks for that distraction. You helped me a ton."

"I was glad to help. But your arm, what happened to it? Was it that strange green sphere that did it?" asked Hinata as she examined his arm.

"Yeah, that jutsu I used was my ultimate jutsu, the Rasen-shuriken. It has unbelievable power, but there's a downside. Every time I use it, I seriously damage my arm. And if I end up using it too much, I could permanently destroy the chakra pathways in my body, ending my career as a ninja." Naruto explained. "But I only use it when things are really bad."

"Well is there anything I can do to heal you? I may have a little bit of magic left. You can just wish your arm better and I can try." Hinata said, trying to come up with any possible idea.

Naruto just smiled at the genie, "That's ok Hinata-hime. I'll be ok. Kyu-chan should be up in a little while, and then she can heal me." Hinata felt down that she couldn't do anything to help, but of course Naruto wouldn't let her stay that way. "You know, even though you aren't healing my arm, you are making sure something else does stay healed."

Hinata soon felt better, "Really? What is it?" Naruto used his other hand to take her hand and place it on his chest.

"You're keeping my heart healed. By letting me know that I'm not fighting alone, and that I have you by my side. That type of healing can't be beat." Naruto said, causing the genie to blush even more. "And you know something, I bet you'd make an awesome medic-nin."

"Medic-nin, what's that?" Hinata questioned.

"A medic-nin is short for medical ninja. They are really good with healing and help support their teammates on missions. Medic-nin are some of the most valuable ninja ever because of their healing skills. Not only that, but medic-nin even know how to identify plants that are edible and poisonous down to the finest detail, so if a ninja team is short on food supply, they will know what is safe to eat." Naruto explained. "My teammate Sakura is actually being trained by possibly the greatest medic-nin ever. She's really good at healing too."

"Was she able to heal your heart too?" asked Hinata.

Naruto just looked at her, thinking about all the rejection he had from Sakura whenever he asked her out, but then he knew that Sakura wasn't the one for him. "No, but she did make sure I stayed strong by being a really good friend. Honestly I couldn't ask for a better person to be friends with. But you Hinata-hime, your healing is one of a kind."

"Thank you Naruto. I really appreciate that." Hinata said, as a light blue ring slowly appeared by their side. "Hey is that the next ring?"

"Yeah, looks like it. Guess now we can waste that Ifrit." Naruto said, picking up the ring. Of course that still came with the shock going through his arm. "Ugh, forgot about that."

"So we have three rings now. But Naruto, you're not in any shape to fight the Ifrit." Hinata said, while helping him to his feet. "You need to rest first."

"Why don't we go back to the island where our camp was? After a few hours, I should be good to go. Too bad we have to walk though." Naruto said.

"Actually…we don't." Hinata replied, snapping her fingers. Instantly she summoned her magic carpet. "It seems that when you defeated that monster, my magic started getting stronger. Maybe that's what Orochi Djinn was using to weaken my magic."

"That works. Besides, it's always nice riding on the carpet with you." Naruto said while he climbed on the carpet.

"Then let's get back." Hinata said, sending the carpet into the sky.

The duo returned to their camp. On the way Hinata used her magic to summon a jar of healing ointment she remembered seeing on one of her travels from long ago. After using it to stop the bleeding on Naruto's arm, he showed her how to bandage his arm so it would be easier for Kyu to heal. Once the two landed, Naruto retired to his tent for some rest, while Hinata went to search for some food.

* * *

"Oh wow, I really needed that. I guess getting back to all my chakra really helped me feel better." Kyu said while she stretched out. After Naruto got her back into his mindscape, she started taking in all of her chakra that Naruto kept inside. That was able to speed up her own natural demonic healing and fairly soon she was back to her spunky self. "I better check on Naruto-kun to make sure he's ok." She left her room to find Naruto inside the living room asleep on the couch. What really shocked her was his arm. "He didn't! Not that jutsu!" She rushed over and woke up her sleeping boyfriend. "Naruto, wake up. What happened to you!"

Naruto stirred around before he saw Kyu by his side. "You know, Hinata-chan did the same thing just a few hours ago. But yeah, we ran into a big problem, and I used the Rasen-shuriken."

"You big dummy, you know you can't use that jutsu unless I'm concentrating all my chakra into your arm so I can make sure you don't damage it." Kyu scolded. "Great, now I've gotta heal your arm so you can act crazy again. Ugh, what am I gonna do with you Naruto Uzumaki? You probably have poor Hinata-chan worried out there."

"Not really. But if I said I'll tickle your ears once I'm healed, will that mean I don't get any more scoldings?" asked Naruto. He added a little smile for extra effect.

"You're lucky I love you." Kyu replied as she began sending her chakra into his arm. "What is it about you that makes you so loveable anyway?"

"I dunno, I think it's all natural." Naruto said as he used his other arm to tickle Kyu's ears.

* * *

After a few hours, Kyu had Naruto's arm back to normal. After he woke up, he summoned her back so she wouldn't be cramped up.

"Kyu-chan, are you ok? You're still not feeling bad, are you?" asked Hinata with concern.

"I'm fine Hina-chan. All I needed was some rest, and to get exposed to my chakra again. After that I feel completely better. But thanks for looking after Naruto. I heard you were able to try and heal his arm a little." Kyu said as she sat down around the campfire.

"Well he showed me how to bandage it. I would have just used my magic if he wanted, but he never wished for it. He did say that I was keeping his heart healed though." Hinata told her. "So what is he doing now?"

"I think he wanted to go exercise for a little. It just means you and I get to have a little girl time." Kyu said. "So here's the first order of business, we need to set up times when one of us gets him all to ourselves."

"We do?" asked the genie girl.

"No. I'm just kidding. I don't think he'd want to be without either of us for very long." Kyu replied. "But to get to another subject, there is something I've been meaning to ask you Hinata."

"What's that?" Hinata said.

"Before Naruto made the wish to in order to summon me, I was able to look at one of his memories. Namely the one where he tended to your injured hand. What has me confused is that, if you're a magical being, how can you get hurt?" Kyu questioned.

"I really don't know myself. Actually there's a lot about me that not even I know. I don't even know how I got my powers or even how I became a genie. I'm not sure if I could have been something else before being a genie. All I remember is waking up one day inside the ring." Hinata explained. "So I guess my past is just a complete blank. The only things I remember are going from master to master, granting their every wish."

"So you never had a family?" asked the fox girl.

"I don't know. Maybe I did, but I can't be sure. And to be honest, this is the first time I've ever fallen in love too. I learned about it from my previous masters, but never thought I'd experience it myself." Hinata added. "I only wish I can make sure Naruto is happy, and be there when he needs me."

"Hinata-chan, I think you've already had your wish granted. If I know Naruto, he'll go to the ends of the world in order to make us both happy. I have a feeling that the last two wishes he'll have you grant are the ones that make us both human." Kyu said, as she threw a piece of wood on the fire. "But I do hope he finds a way to let me keep my ears and tails. I really like those."

"I wish I could get some of those. They do look really cute." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, this time I get to be your genie for once." Kyu said with a smile. "Your wish is granted." With that, she went over to Hinata, did a few hand signs and touched her head, causing a lavender pair of fox ears and two lavender fox tails to appear on the genie. "A little bit of Kitsune magic always works."

"You know magic too?" Hinata said, surprised that she now had the same features as Kyu.

"No, silly. I used a Kitsune jutsu on you. See, I'm the most powerful tailed demon in Naruto's world, so to do something like this was easy. So do you like them?" Kyu replied.

"I do! Thank you Kyu-chan!" Hinata said, quickly hugging the Kitsune girl. "I'm really glad we're friends."

Kyu was a little shocked, but realized that Hinata was something else she needed, a best friend. Now that she thought about it, Naruto wasn't the only one that found something in meeting Hinata. "No Hinata, we're not friends," she said.

"We're not? But then…" Hinata replied, worried that she did something wrong.

"We're best friends!" Kyu said, tightening the hug. "And it's because of you that I can be out here. If you had never asked Naruto to help save your world, he would have never made the wish to be able to summon me. So I should be thanking you Hinata-chan."

"Oh, ok. You're welcome?" Hinata replied in slight confusion.

"You know it really is gonna be a very unique relationship between us. But it's gonna be great." Kyu smiled. "Since Naruto's gone, I'll help you make dinner tonight. Then we can go after another ring. That Orochi Djinn guy has no idea what kind of trouble he's in for!"

"_I can't believe it. We may actually be able to save the Arabian Nights. And now I also have a best friend too. Kyu-chan is really nice and she cares for Naruto just as much as I do. Not only that, but I may even have a chance of being free from the ring." _Hinata thought to herself while Kyu was busy preparing some fruit. _"I don't know if anyone could ever grant this wish, but for whoever can, I wish Naruto and Kyu will always be happy with me around. That's all I wish for right now."_

* * *

**Four rings down, Three to go. Naruto is now dating a genie and the most powerful bijuu in existence, and the two girls seem to be helping each other adjust as well. Now here's the big question, what will Naruto do since he still has to race against the Arrow of Flame to get the final four World Rings and save the Arabian Nights forever. And will Hinata's dream come true of becoming a human girl? And what about Kyu? What will happen if Naruto makes her human as well? How will that throw a kink in Akatsuki's plans? The answers to this...that's another story for another Arabian Night.  
**


	5. Seven Rings in Hand

Naruto: Wow, another chapter? I thought you forgot about this one.

Neokenshin: Not really. It's just that Bijuu Wars has been taking up most of my time. But yeah this is the final chapter of your story in the Arabian Nights.

Naruto: Cool! Can't wait to see it! As such Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, and Sega owns the concept of the Secret Rings. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5: Seven Rings in Hand

After recovering the Water Blue ring, Naruto, Kyu, and Hinata were on their way back to the old factory. Since they now had the ability to control the storms as Sinbad explained, they now had a much better chance of taking out the Ifrit that Orochi Djinn summoned. After that it would be on to searching for the final three World Rings, defeating Orochi Djinn, and saving the Arabian Nights.

"Hey Naruto, you know with the three of us, we're like our own ninja team now." Kyu said as the group flew along on Hinata's magic carpet.

"We are? But I'm not a ninja." Hinata replied.

"I think what she means Hina-hime, is that based on our personalities and apparent skill types, we would make a good ninja team. You see a standard team consists of 3 ninja and one team leader." Naruto began his explanation. "In order for the team to be really effective, you have to have good teamwork and balance."

"I don't get it." Hinata looked even more confused.

"Hmm, how about I put it like this. With our group, we have a main attacker, a support attacker, and a healer." Naruto said, explaining each member. "I like to be up close in battle so I can do the most damage as quickly as possible. Kyu-chan is really good at range jutsu, and she even knows some healing and support jutsu as well. And you Hina-chan, you're the type that would be good to keep an eye out for both of us, and rush in to heal and support us if necessary."

"So I wouldn't be fighting by your side anymore?" asked the genie.

"No way! You'd still be fighting by my side, but you'd be like the most important part of the team." Naruto said, keeping Hinata's confidence up. "See any team can be full of attackers or heavy hitters, but if they don't have good support, then that team can easily fall."

"It's like this Hinata-chan, if you have three ninja that only specialize in attacking, then yes they can take out a lot of other enemy ninja. But what happens if one gets hurt? That team's effectiveness decreases because they lost an attacker since no one else knows healing. But now change one of the other attackers to a healer or support ninja, and if that attacker goes down, then the healer can help get that person back up."

"So I'm that important to you?" Hinata asked.

"You bet! That's why when we get back to Konoha, I want to see if Baa-chan can start training you. I really believe you would make a wonderful medic-nin."

Hard to believe for Hinata, but she knew Naruto was serious. She was in such high spirits because she now knew that she would be leaving the Arabian Nights and she would be a normal human girl that could spend her days with her wonderful boyfriend and her new best friend. Any other time she would be worried about what kind of greedy wish her master would be making, but Naruto completely changed that. Even though it had seemed like two weeks, her view on things had been completely changed.

"Naruto-kun, Kyu-chan, thank you both so much for doing all of this for me." Hinata said. "I really don't know what I'd do if I didn't find you when I did."

"Hinata-chan, what do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"What I mean is that any other time with any other master, I'd be afraid of having to grant so many greedy wishes and I'd be completely miserable right now." Hinata replied. "But with you Naruto, you've filled me with so much hope and confidence that my days as a genie will soon be over and I'll have a chance to enjoy a normal life. And you Kyu-chan, I've never had a best friend before, but you've told me so much about how things are in Naruto's world, and how a normal girl lives. Just thinking about it has me so excited when we finally stop Orochi Djinn and I'm able to leave this world."

"Look Hina-chan, like I said. Our whole Master/Genie relationship is no more. I never liked that in the first place. When I made the promise to take you back home and free you, I meant it." Naruto stated. "So enjoy the fact that you do have magic because once we get back to Konoha, it's gone."

"Not only that but you and I are going to do some serious shopping when we get back too. Even I'm excited to be able to hit all of the stores to get all kinds of new clothes!" Kyu said in excitement.

"Just hearing you two say all of that really makes me happy." Hinata said as a tear formed in her eye.

"Then let's hurry up so we can get the heck out of here!" Naruto ordered. "Hinata, full speed to the factory!"

"Your wish is my command Naruto!" Hinata said brightly.

The trio flew full speed heading over the jungles to the burning factory where the Ifrit was still there, thrashing about. However this time, things were going to be different.

* * *

"Ok, we need a plan. That liquid metal is not a good thing, so we gotta be careful. Naruto, do you think you can give me some more chakra?" asked Kyu as she checked out the area while the trio stayed hidden.

"Sure. I think I can give you another 20 percent. What did you have planned Kyu-chan?" Naruto said as he took her hand and started channeling her stored chakra into her.

"My idea is that if you can distract him long enough, I can hit him with Kitsune Kasen, a big one. Then you can finish him off with a Rasengan. If we add a little bit of Hinata's magic to your Rasengan that should put him out for good."

"Hmm, good point. Actually I do wish Hinata had some form of defensive magic as well that she could use to help us." Naruto said, forgetting that he made a wish.

"Your wish is granted Naruto." Hinata said with a snap of her fingers.

"What did I wish for?" asked the blonde.

"You said you wished I had a form of defensive magic that can help you. Well now I do." Hinata said as she waved her hand in front of both Naruto and Kyu, causing them to radiate in a sparkling aura. "I put up a Magic Shield on both of you. It will deflect any damage you take for a limited amount of time. If it falls, just get back to me and I'll put up a new shield for you."

"Hina-chan, did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" Naruto replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh so I don't get to be spoiled like that? That's not fair Naruto." Kyu whined when she didn't get a kiss.

"You're silly, you know that Kitsune-chan." Naruto said as he gave Kyu a quick tickling on her ears and then gave her a kiss as well. "Alright, let's do this guys."

Naruto stepped out first, holding the Water Blue ring. "Hey ugly! Take a shower! You stink!!!" He held up the ring, causing storm clouds to form. It soon started to rain, causing the Ifrit to scream in rage as the fiery aura around it soon dissipated. "That's right you freak, come and get me!!"

"Alright Naruto-kun, keep that monstrosity distracted." Kyu's hands began to glow red as she created a very large bow out of her chakra.

"Wow, that's a big bow. How can you hold it?" asked Hinata.

"It's easy. Once you start learning how to make your own chakra Hina-chan, I'll teach you how to do this." Kyu said as she began to pull in all of the extra chakra Naruto gave her. "Now we'll see how this freak likes my Kitsune Kasen!"

Naruto kept up his distraction act, managing to run up and land a few solid hits on the head of the Ifrit. He had to make sure that he stayed away from the molten iron, so he used Kage Bunshin to keep safe. He did return back to Hinata to have his Magic Shield fortified, but otherwise the battle was much easier than last time. When he saw that Kyu was ready, he made his final move by sending a clone to wait over by Hinata.

"Hey freak, see how you like an arrow through the head!" Naruto said as he ran over to his clone and started to form a Rasengan. "Go for it Kyu-chan!"

"With pleasure Naruto!" Kyu took aim and had the target in her sights. "I always liked being a sniper! Eat this ugly! KITSUNE KASEN! (Fox Fire Arrow)" Kyu fired her massive fire arrow directly at the Ifrit, causing it to pierce directly through the giant summon. The Ifrit's hands were now on the platform, giving Naruto easy access to its head. "Naruto he's weak! Finish him off!"

"You bet. Ok Hina-chan, I need you to start adding your magic to my Rasengan. Put in as much as you can, but don't hurt yourself ok." Naruto said as his clone finished the spiraling ball.

"Alright Naruto." Hinata placed her hands over the Rasengan, and began to push as much of her magic into the sphere as possible, causing it to start sparkling. She looked over at him and saw his determination to win, and knew that he would because of her. "_I'm really doing it! I'm fighting by Naruto-kun's side! I'm not just his tool to make wishes! He really needs me! Naruto-kun, thank you! Thank you so much!"_ she thought to herself as she finished pushing her magic in. "It's ready Naruto."

"Thanks Hina-chan. You girls are awesome!" He complimented both of them on their hard work, easily putting a smile on both of their faces. "Now let's see if big ugly likes this!" Naruto charged up the arm of the Ifrit with his target locked. "Hope you like this little gift my girlfriend helped cook up! MAGICAL RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed the sparkling ball into the head of the Ifrit, causing it to explode in a brilliant show of sparkling light. As the Ifrit was sinking into the molten iron Naruto was able to jump back and rejoin his girlfriends.

"Oh yeah, that's how you do it!" Kyu cheered.

"We did it! We beat the Ifrit!" Hinata was just as happy.

"Yeah we did. And both of you did wonderful. There's no way I could have done it without either of you." Naruto pulled both girls into a hug.

"So what now? And what's up with that strange ticking?" Kyu asked as she saw a strange looking sphere fall at their feet.

"Um, what is that? It looks like something's gonna hatch from it." Naruto said.

"It sounds like it's getting louder." Hinata took notice of the ticking.

"Why would something hatching get…oh crap! It's a bomb!! Naruto we gotta get that thing out of here!" Kyu said.

"It took us long enough to get back through here! There's no way we can all make it out in time!" Naruto explained.

"Yes we can! Naruto if you use Speed Break, you can make it out fast enough. I'll use all of my magic to make sure you can get out in time." Hinata said.

"No can do Hinata. Using too much of your magic like that will tire you out." Naruto said when Kyu came up with an idea.

"Naruto, remember the last time you used Speed Break? You had me channel chakra into Hinata and she used my chakra. What if we did the same thing?" Kyu asked.

"Kyu-chan's right! When we did that I felt really strong and it was like my magic had been supercharged! Naruto-kun, we have to try." Hinata said as time was not on their side.

"Hmm alright. Hinata, jump on my back and hang on tight. Kyu-chan I'll summon you back once we get outside." Naruto said, sending Kyu back to his mindscape. When she got back she immediately went back and started focusing her chakra, directing it into Hinata.

"**Naruto, is she getting the chakra?"** Kyu asked from within his mind.

"Hina-chan, Kyu-chan wants to know if you're getting her chakra?" asked Naruto.

"I am. I'm focusing all of it and my magic right now. You're good to use Speed Break at any time." Hinata said.

"One final thing." Naruto reached in his pouch and took out a long roll of bandage. He wrapped it around his waist, making sure to wrap it around Hinata at the same time. "Don't want you to fall off now." He tied it tight to make sure she was secure and picked up the bomb. "Ok girls here we go! SPEED BREAK!" Naruto's ring began to glow as he bolted off like lightning through the factory. Last time it was fairly easy since he was just dodging palm trees and was in open space, but with all the turns in the factory, it was way more difficult. Within a minute, Naruto made it out of the factory. He looked on the bomb and noticed he had just seconds to spare, so he used all of his strength to throw the bomb as high as possible. "Wow that was close!" He said as the bomb detonated in a fiery explosion.

"Yeah, I didn't think we'd get out of there." Hinata said as Naruto undid the bandages and she was able to get off his back.

"You know something, I seriously need to think about keeping that ability when I get home. Man it is fun to run that fast!!" Naruto said as he summoned Kyu back.

"I dunno Naruto, I think I got a little motion sickness from that." Kyu said, feeling a little sick. "So where do we go now?"

"Actually…we…hey look at that!" Hinata said, pointing the last of the explosion. The group looked up to see a red ring in the air.

"It's another of the World Rings!" Kyu said as the ring lowered for Naruto to grab it.

"Oh man, I forgot this hurts!" Naruto cringed as he grabbed the ring.

"Naruto what do you feel?" asked Hinata.

"I feel rage…lots of rage. It's like these contain emotions or something. All this rage must have been inside the Ifrit." Naruto said as the ring vanished. "So how many do we have left?"

"I think we need two more and we're done." Hinata replied.

"Good, then we can get rid of this blasted arrow in my chest, finish off Orochi Djinn, and go home." Naruto said. "So where's the next stop?"

"I think we should go see King Solomon. He's very wise and may know how to stop Orochi Djinn." Hinata said as she summoned her carpet.

"Then lead the way." Naruto said.

* * *

The group left the factory area and headed for the snowy fields of the north. Luckily Kyu was able to use her chakra to create a dome of warmth to keep the group warm. Hinata brought the carpet down and the group started to explore the caves until they came to what looked to be a strange throne room…with a very large skull sitting on it.

"Man this place gives me the creeps." Kyu said as she rubbed her arms.

"I thought you were the mighty Kyuubi, not afraid of anything?" Naruto teased.

Kyu blew him a raspberry, "Yeah so what if I'm the Kyuubi. Right now I'm just a teenage kitsune girl, and I don't like creepy areas!"

"Yeah yeah, nothing's going to happen." Naruto brushed it off but didn't notice that the large skull behind him started to rise up in the air.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-naruto!!" Hinata said in fear.

"What is it Hina-chan? And why are you shaking?" Naruto asked.

"She's sh-sh-sh-shaking because of that!" Kyu said, grabbing hold of Naruto's arm while she pointed to the skull.

"Oh that, it's just a big floating skull." Naruto said, taking a minute to realize what he said. "A BIG FLOATING SKULL!!!"

"Yeah and you idiots woke me up!" said the skull.

"Ok now I know I've seen messed up, but this is just crazy!" Naruto said.

"So you're calling the great King Solomon crazy?" said the skull.

"King Solomon, what happened to you?" asked Hinata.

"Blame that maniac Orochi Djinn. Because of him I am now cursed like this." Said the king.

"Wow, so his influence has happened all the way out here? Unbelievable." Naruto said in awe.

"Yeah that foolish Genie of the Lamp is doing everything he can to make this world miserable."

"Genie!! You mean he's like Hinata!" Kyu exclaimed.

"Genie of the Lamp…like Aladdin's Lamp!" Naruto suddenly remembered about the story of Aladdin and his Magical Lamp. "So he's from that story?"

"Yes, because of him, many spirits in this world have been driven to madness. And that madness feeds Orochi's lust for power and makes his power nearly godlike." King Solomon explained.

"So because he's destroying the Arabian Nights, he's becoming stronger and stronger? What would happen if he did succeed?" Hinata asked.

"He would be free to run rampant in other worlds, feeding on the energy that sustains those worlds. Eventually his power will become too much and he will be unstoppable," said the king.

"That's awful! There's no way we can let him win." Kyu said.

"I know Kyu-chan, but we gotta realize, with his power, there has to be something that can stop him." Naruto said.

"Since he's the Genie of the Lamp, he has to have the lamp somewhere. If we had it, we could easily stop him." Hinata said. "Maybe he has it hidden at his palace or something."

"Doesn't hurt to try." Naruto said. "Come on, we need to find out where he's hiding and end this.

"Wait boy, I sense something in you." King Solomon said. "Yes, I see it now. You are the Legendary Hero that the stories speak of. I can see that in your eyes. I can even see the grim fate that befalls you."

"Oh you mean this stupid arrow? Heh, yeah I've had worse things try to kill me." Naruto replied.

"I see. Then let me impart you with some knowledge and a gift. I can see that you are searching for the World Rings. Take this as you continue your search." The King said, summoning a white ring.

"It's the White World Ring! That means we only need one more!" Kyu said in excitement.

"Now that I think about it…we're getting closer and closer, but we still don't know what Orochi wants with the rings. We need to be careful with finding the last ring." Naruto said as he grabbed the ring. "Wow this one feels like light. You know I wonder how something this small could cause so much trouble."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"What I mean is that great power like this can cause one of two things, happiness or misfortune." Naruto explained. _"Almost similar to what happened to Sasuke."_

"Hmm, there are a lot of stories in the Arabian Nights that are like that." Hinata commented.

"Actually I feel something else in this ring. It feels like desire. You know something like that could mean aspiration, like Hinata's desire to be a human girl. Or it could be greed and ambition, like how Orochi Djinn wants to rule everything and destroy the Arabian Nights. Just what in the world does he want with these rings?"

"Well, whatever it is, he's not gonna be taking over any world as long as we're around, right Naruto?" Kyu said boldly.

"Got that right." Naruto said. "So what's this knowledge you have for us as well?"

"Orochi Djinn's palace is located high in the sky. You'll need the power of the White Ring to open the gateway. Simply hold up the ring and the path will open." King Solomon said. "Now hero, show me that your part of this legend will come true."

"Oh I'll show you. The Arabian Nights will remember the one that save it, and his name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto proudly said. He and the girls then took their leave of King Solomon's cave.

"Then go quickly, for I see death approaching." King Solomon said.

* * *

Naruto, Kyu, and Hinata headed out of the cave and began to fly over the lands, looking for the place where Orochi Djinn's castle would be. They passed over the Sand Palace, Dinosaur Jungle, even the flying Ruins where they rescued Sinbad. They passed back over the stormy seas where pirates roam, and soon came to a cliff overlooking a black void.

"Whoa this is freaky. This must be where the palace is." Kyu said as she surveyed the area.

"What makes you say that Kyu-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Well, it's kinda obvious. We've passed everywhere else we've been in our journey, and this is the one place left. Now all we gotta do is go in there and…" Kyu tried explaining when she saw Naruto fall to his knees and grab his chest in pain. "Naruto, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…just a little pain. It's nothing I can't handle." Naruto said, showing that the Arrow of Flame had gone very dim.

"The Arrow of Flame! Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry! It's my fault that you're hurting like this." Hinata said, trying to comfort him.

"Hinata, didn't I already scold you for all of this?" Naruto said with a warming smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Orochi Djinn is to blame for all of this. And you know something, I want to thank him for putting me through all of this hell. Because of him I get sucked through a book while I'm trying to rest. I get a judgment arrow stuck in my chest, I get attacked by a giant five-eyed scorpion, a weird looking pirate hat with horns, had a run in with a giant skull, get cannonballs shot at, and have these ugly looking djinn things attacking me all the time!"

"Naruto…" Kyu said as he continued.

"But I really need to thank him for trying to destroy this place. Because of that I get stuck…with the most beautiful genie I've ever met, and one I've fallen in love with. And because of her I get to hold the other precious girl in my life in my arms. So yeah I'm definitely gonna thank him…right after I kill him for all of this!" Naruto said, building a thick air of confidence around himself.

"We're behind you all the way Naruto." Kyu said.

"You're wrong Kyu-chan…we're not behind him. We're beside him all the way." Hinata corrected the fox girl. "And I for one will stand by him forever."

"You're absolutely right. We do stand by him." Kyu said as she helped up Naruto. "Now let's go end this story so we can all go home."

"Boy the guys are gonna be so jealous of me when I get back." Naruto said, holding up the White Ring. The light from the ring began to resonate over the area, causing the cloak from the palace to vanish. "Looks like that's our last stop ladies."

"Then we should hurry." Hinata already had her carpet summoned.

"Hinata, full speed to the palace!" Naruto commanded.

"Master, your wish is my command!" Hinata sent the carpet full speed into the palace.

The group arrived in the palace, taking note of the exquisite décor, the marble flooring, and basically…everything.

* * *

"Ok now this guy has really overdone it." Kyu said as she noticed everything. "I mean what kinda flake would want to live here?" She turned back to see Naruto and Hinata both looking down, tapping their fingers at the same time. "I…uh…hey look when we get home, we can just have Hinata wish us a nice house ok! I mean your apartment isn't bad Naruto."

"Yeah, but it would be nice to live in a mansion like Hitomi-chan did. I guess I'll have that someday when I become Hokage." Naruto said as he brought himself to. "Doesn't matter anyway. I promise I'll have both of you living in a wonderful house."

"Then let's hurry up and get done! I wanna get out of here!" Kyu said as the group continued their trek into the palace.

The palace was very large upon entering the main hall. The trio continued through, looking for any possible entrance to Orochi Djinn's chamber. They did ending up going through some weird portals that took them to rooms much different than before.

"Wow, this is trippy now. We're standing on transparent floor panels, and the whole place is full of stars." Kyu said.

"It looks like something out of a dream." Hinata replied.

"Speaking of that, Hinata I wanna ask something. This has been bugging me ever since you brought me here." Naruto asked.

"Um, what is it Naruto?" Hinata answered.

"Just how do you know Orochi Djinn anyway?" asked Naruto, causing Hinata to immediately start stuttering.

"W-well you s-see…" Hinata spat out.

"Hinata, it's ok. If it's really bothering you, then it's ok. I won't force you to say anything."

Hinata took a deep breath and knew it was time to finally explain everything. "It's that Orochi Djinn was the person who taught me everything about being a Genie. He was my mentor, so to speak. Over time I became more fond of him…and I eventually started liking him more than just my mentor."

"You had a crush on him! Hinata, come on! Why him of all people!" Kyu said in disgust.

"Love between Genies wasn't considered a bad thing. But it all changed when he became corrupt with power. He wanted to rule the Arabian Nights and because of it he was sealed away in his lamp, forced to grant the wishes of one thousand people. Unfortunately that servitude renewed his hatred for humans, and he longed for revenge. It was sad that his cursed fate came from the story he was written into." Hinata explained.

"Look Hinata, it doesn't matter what happened in the past. You're future is how you want to make it. You said it yourself, you chose me, and I plan to make sure your future is a bright one." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto. Even though he now sees me as the Genie of the Ring, I still feel as his former student, I have to stop him." Hinata replied. As she said that, the final World Ring appeared before the group.

"No way! It was here all along?" Kyu said as Naruto took hold of the ring.

"Sadness…hard to believe it could be sealed in this ring." Naruto said as he felt the shock go through him. "But with all seven rings, we can now confront Orochi and end this story. Let's go girls."

"Got it Naruto." Kyu said as Naruto ran off. "Hinata-chan, you coming?"

"I'll be right there!" Hinata said. _"Naruto I know you said you want to grant my wish of becoming a human girl, but I also have one more wish…to truly return the stories of the Arabian Nights to what they once were."

* * *

_

The trio ran further into the palace where they arrived at a very large door.

"So how do we open this thing?" Kyu asked.

"Let me try something. Open Sesame!" Naruto said, getting no response. "Ok so that doesn't always work."

"Wait, look at the door!" Hinata took notice of seven ring shaped slots. "We need to use the World Rings to get inside."

"When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between worlds shall open. Hinata you're a genius!" Naruto said, calling upon the World Rings. Each one began to glow as it filled a slot. When all seven rings were in place, the large door opened to reveal a portal. "Well girls, ready for the final battle?"

"You bet Naruto. Let's go kick this Orochi's butt and go home and make out." Kyu said.

"Hey I wanna do that too!" Hinata whined in as well.

"Then let's end this now." Naruto said as he and the girls entered the portal. The rings disappear from the door and it closes behind the trio. As they enter the other side, the room is a large throne room where Orochi Djinn is sitting in wait.

"So you've arrived, and you've brought me all seven World Rings." Orochi said as he stood up.

"Yeah, you know we're really good friends and all, so why not." Naruto said sarcastically.

"And I see you used him to get them for you Hinata. I've trained you well." Orochi said, getting Naruto riled up.

"You didn't use her at all! Hinata has nothing else to do with you anymore Orochi! And what about your end of the deal! We got the rings, so you get rid of this flame!" Naruto snapped back as he pointed at the flame.

"You are of no use anymore. Now come Hinata, bring me the rings and we shall rule the worlds together." Orochi held out his hand to call for Hinata. As he did so, she grabbed her head in pain as she walked towards him with the seven rings.

"Hinata, what are you doing! You can't be serious!" Kyu said as she continued walking.

"I…I…I can't control myself! He's forcing…me to bring him the rings!" Hinata struggled to resist, but couldn't. "I'm sorry…I have no choice!"

"You always have a choice Hinata!" Naruto said as he rubbed his ring. "Now Hinata, Genie of the Ring, as your Master I command you, do what you know is the right choice!"

"Your…wish…your wish….yaa!!!" Hinata fell to her knees, holding her head in pain as the rings arrive at Orochi. Naruto's wish also caused the final bracelet on Hinata's wrist to break and disappear.

"Hina-chan, are you ok? Tell me please?" Naruto asked as he checked on his girlfriend.

"I am Naruto. I really tried resisting him, but he was too powerful." Hinata said in tears.

"It's not your fault. It never was your fault." Naruto said, pulling the genie girl closer to himself.

"Ah the seven world rings that bind the pages together. Prayers, Sadness, Rage, Hatred, Joy, Pleasure, Wishes…with these I will be unstoppable!"

"You're not gonna get away with this Orochi." Kyu said, but Orochi paid it no heed.

"Foolish fox girl, you do not know of the power you see before you. For you see, the life of the collector of the rings must be sacrificed for the key to that control!" Orochi said as he drew his large razor sword. "And now boy, I offer your life in sacrifice!"

"What!" Naruto said as he saw the blade coming down.

Naruto almost thought he was truly finished, but he saw one of the worst possible things in the world. Hinata moved just enough to push him out of the way, taking the fatal strike in his place. The shock alone even caused the weird brain shaped object that Hinata gave Naruto to fall out of his pouch as well.

"Hina-chan, no!" Kyu said in shock.

"HINATA!!!!" Naruto screamed as he saw his girl dying before him.

"Naruto…I'm really…sorry. I knew…all about this…and I still dragged…you into this." Hinata weakly said.

"Please Hinata, you have to stay alive!" Naruto cried in pain. "You know it wasn't your fault!"

"I know…but did I…keep my promise to change…for you?" she said in a soft voice.

"Yes…you definitely changed! Now please grant me a wish? I wish for you to go back to the way you were!" Naruto pleaded, but Hinata was fading quickly.

"Naruto…master…I'm sorry but I cannot…grant…" Those were Hinata's final words as her eyes closed and she died in Naruto's arms. She then began to fade away into magical dust. Naruto's ring also happened to break as well.

"Orochi…you bastard!" Naruto gripped Hinata's ring in his fist and began brewing with rage.

"Such weakness of the Genie of the Ring." Orochi said as the seven rings entered his body and he underwent a massive transformation. "Eyaaaaaa!!!"

"Naruto, please, you have to do something! We have to…" Kyu fell to the ground in pain as Naruto's rage was going over. He was tapping into her chakra and she could feel that he was drawing upon at least 6 tails of power. It was enough to cause her to return to Naruto's mindscape where she saw the entire room in chaos.

"Orochi!!!!" Naruto had already gone into his six-tail transformation. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"You weak fool! I am Alf Layla wa Layla! I AM the Arabian Nights! I will forge this world and make it in my own image!" Orochi, now known as Alf Layla bellowed. He now looked like a giant six armed mutated genie with a snake for a head. His power continued to rise but soon three of the world rings shot out of his body. The three rings instead entered Naruto's body, causing his power to shoot through the roof! Kyu could now see inside his mindscape the three Rings were now radiating their power throughout and she could easily control the energy for Naruto.

"**Naruto, can you hear me? Three of the World Rings have entered your body! They're giving us the power to stop Orochi! I can now give you all nine tails of my chakra in addition to the Ring Energy!" **Kyu said as she unleashed everything in her being to power Naruto up. **"Alright Naruto, time to go Nine Tail and kick this guy's ass…do it for Hinata-chan!"**

"I will Kyu…chan!" Naruto exploded in a wave of energy. He now stood before Alf Layla not as a raging feral creature. He retained his human form, except now he radiated in a golden aura, having nine gold tails flowing behind him. His clothes were now gold as well, and his eye color changed to gold also. There were even two gold ears on top of his head. The same thing even happened to Kyu in his mindscape!

"**Hey Naruto, I'm dying my hair color, my tails, and definitely getting contacts when we get home! Seriously, I love this color!!!" **Kyu screamed out. **"Let's end this now, Golden Kyuubi Naruto!"**

Naruto stared at Alf Layla, his eyes burning with a rage never before seen. "Orochi…Alf Layla…whatever you are! I swear I will stop you!" He looked in his palm and saw Hinata's broken ring. The only thing he could do was make one last wish in the hopes that she would hear. "Hinata, I ask my final wish." He closed his hand over the ring, gripping it tightly. "Hinata, wherever you are, please lend me your power!!!"

* * *

**A/N Yeah for added effect, you'll want to be listening to "Seven Rings in Hand", the main theme from Sonic and the Secret Rings. You can probably find it on YouTube, anywhere online, or if you have Super Smash Bros Brawl and have Sonic unlocked, you've probably unlocked this song as well.

* * *

**

Golden Kyuubi Naruto took a good look at the area. Alf Layla had now changed the entire world into a black dimension of chaos. The palace completely vanished as it was now only him and the monstrosity.

"Do you see foolish boy! I am the creator! This world and its stories are now mine!" Alf Layla roared.

"This sorry world? You can have it. Because I plan to make sure you spend eternity in here for what you did to Hinata!!" Naruto roared. "There's no way I would ever let you ruin these stories for everyone else!"

"Try what you can foolish boy! You shall fail!" Alf Layla laughed.

Naruto looked at the broken ring in his hand and knew what he was fighting for. He was going to make Hinata's wish come true and nothing was going to stop him.

"Naruto-kun…" He thought he had heard Hinata's voice but he wasn't sure.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said to himself.

"Naruto, I will always be with you. The very last of my magic is now yours. Use Speed Break and Time Break to put an end to Orochi for good!" Hinata's voice faded as the ring vanished.

"Hinata-chan…thank you…for everything." Naruto said to himself. "Hey Kyu-chan, you ready to have some fun?"

"**Naruto-kun, I've been waiting to do something like this for a very long time!"** Kyu said as she easily kept all the energy in his body under control. **"Make that freak suffer for taking my best friend from me!"**

"With pleasure!" Naruto said as he flew off at full speed towards Alf Layla.

What puzzled Naruto was that as he flew towards Alf Layla, it seemed that the monstrosity was always far away, no matter how fast he was going. Alf Layla began his attack by launching a volley of dark blasts of energy. Due to the rings power, the blasts were so fast, Naruto barely had any time to evade them.

"Ok that's too close, I gotta find a way to avoid those…Time Break! Next time he does that I can slow time and easily evade them!" Naruto said as he saw the next wave of blasts coming. "Ok, here we go! TIME BREAK!"

Time began to slow as Naruto saw the blasts more clearly. This time he was able to nimbly evade with no problem at all. However Alf Layla wasn't about to let him get any further.

"Not even that genie's power will help you boy!" Alf Layla roared as he began to slash his arms. Naruto wondered why he was simply slashing and nothing was happening.

"You're getting deluded you freak! That's just like any other power hungry…" Naruto was cut off as he now saw what the slashing was doing! It created delayed shockwaves that he had to start weaving through. Alf Layla even made it harder when he started throwing in the dark blasts again, barely giving Naruto any room. Naruto ended up getting bombarded, but it didn't even scratch him. "Hmm, I guess in this form…I'm practically invincible. That's gotta be all of Kyu's power combined with the World Rings and the last of Hinata's Magic doing it."

Naruto shook off the hit and started looking around to see what he could do. "Hmm, ok I know I can Time Break to avoid those shots, but I need to find a way to get in and really let him have it." He kept trying to think of anything when he saw Alf Layla create a giant ball of destructive energy. "What in the hell!"

"Meet your demise boy!" Alf Layla screamed as he threw his energy ball at Naruto.

"I gotta counter that…wait! It's just like a jutsu! If you hit it with enough force, you can reverse it back!" Naruto said, remembering Tsunade's words. "Alright, see how you like this! SPEED BREAK!" Naruto bolted at nearly light speed directly into Alf Layla's blast, pushing back on it as hard as he could. Alf Layla tried to force it even more, but due to the speed that Naruto flew in, it was enough to overpower it and knock it back into Alf Layla, stunning the monstrosity. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"**Naruto look at his head! That looks like a weak spot! See if you can hit him!" **Kyu said when she saw the spot.

"Gotcha Kyu-chan!" Naruto began to focus his new energy in his hand for the Kitsune Kasen, and noticed it was way more powerful than before. "Alright, time to use a move out of my girlfriend's playbook! SUPER KITSUNE KASEN!!" Naruto launched a golden arrow directly at the weak spot on Alf Layla, causing the beast to start thrashing in pain. He also saw two of the world rings shoot out of his body. "Hey Kyu, it worked!"

"Pathetic boy! You will not win!" Alf Layla screamed as he flew back to his safe spot. "This world will be mine!"

"Didn't I tell you, freaks like you always spit that stuff out and you never win!" Naruto said as he started dodging more of Alf Layla's dark blasts.

"Then try to defeat this!" Alf Layla changed up his tactic by throwing more concentrated dark energy blasts, this time with a new effect.

"Hey what in the…those things are trying to draw me in!" Naruto took note and had to push himself harder to avoid those blasts. Though Alf Layla made it even harder by adding more of the delayed slashes and extra dark blasts. "Damn, I guess I really pissed him off!"

"**Naruto, I think I have an idea. Try using Speed Break to get through most of that junk and try to trick him into throwing another mega blast. If we can distract him again, I have a new trick for you to use."** Kyu said.

"Got it Kyu." Naruto took her advice and started speeding through the blasts. "Hey Alf whatever! Think you can miss me with that mega blast again!"

Alf Layla roared at Naruto's taunt and threw another blast. Naruto remembered what happened last time, and easily countered, stunning the beast once again.

"Alright Kyu-chan, you're in control!" Naruto said.

"**Thanks Naruto-kun! Now see how he likes this! KITSUNE BLITZ RUSH!"** Kyu screamed as she took control of Naruto, sending him in to unleash an unbelievable barrage of punches and kicks on Alf Layla's weak spot. Due to the power of the World Rings, she was able to control Naruto's Speed Break and from the way it looked, one could only think that it was Naruto using the Hiraishin no Jutsu from the famed Yondaime Hokage.

"You little worm! Where did you get this power? I cannot be beaten! I AM the creator!!" Alf Layla said as he regained his composure. The final two rings shot out of his body, causing him to go unstable.

"You know I am sick and damn tired of hearing your stupid 'I am the creator' bull!" Naruto said as he started forming his signature jutsu. "All you want is to destroy something perfectly good, and mind you I like these stories very much! And if I don't get to finish them, then you know it would REALLY piss me off!"

"You cannot win." Alf Layla said in desperation.

"Just shut up." Naruto said as his Rasengan began to spin faster and grew larger. It now shined in a radiant golden color and even sparkled as well. "You see this? This attack is not only my power, but that of my girlfriend Kyu, the World Rings, and…Hinata, the girl you took from me! SUCK ON THIS! MAGIC RING FLARE RASENGAN!" Naruto let all hell loose when he slammed the Rasengan into Alf Layla's weak spot, causing the energy to go berserk.

"No…this is not…I can't lose!!!" Alf Layla screamed in pain as his body exploded in a fury of energy. It also looked like there were streams of letters shooting out of him, most likely the pages of the Arabian Nights that he had absorbed to increase his power.

"Hey Orochi, your story's done. Next time, try writing a better one because yours sucked!" Naruto said as the explosion continued.

* * *

The black void of chaos dissipated and returned back to the throne room of Orochi's palace. Naruto landed back on his feet and was able to dispel his Golden Kyuubi form, also releasing Kyu at the same time. Orochi Djinn had also returned back to his normal form as well.

"That jerk is still alive? What the hell?" Kyu said. She also caught a glimpse of Naruto and saw that the Arrow of Flame was gone as well. "Hey Naruto, that Arrow of Flame is gone!"

"Looks like when I went Golden Kyuubi, it got rid of it." Naruto said. "So you liked having the gold ears, tails, hair color, and eyes huh? We'll see what we can do when we get home."

"Naruto you rock!" Kyu said with a hug. "So what do we do with this freak?"

"Foolish whelps. I cannot be defeated! If you do, I shall simply return again and again!" Orochi said as he picked up his razor sword from the ground. "I am immortal! Nothing can vanquish me!"

"Oh save it you freak!" Naruto said as he now held a strange looking lamp.

"What! Where did you get…that's not possible!" Orochi said, now terrified at what Naruto held in his hands.

"Naruto, what is that?" Kyu asked when she saw the lamp.

"It was what I wished for right as Hinata-chan died. Remember that weird looking object she gave me? Turns out it was just a plain old lamp." Naruto said. "A plain old lamp that happens to be the one that Orochi Djinn hates!"

"You mean that's his lamp!" Kyu said, realizing that Naruto now controlled everything!

"You bet it is. And if I remember correctly, the Genie of the Lamp is supposed three wishes to its master right?" Naruto said as he went and sat in the throne.

"As if I would ever grant any of your wishes, stupid boy!" Orochi spat out.

"You know what? You don't have any choice!" Naruto snapped back. "My first wish! Bring Hinata back to life!" Naruto pointed the lamp at the genie and it shot a ball of flame out, piercing Orochi.

"I…I…no!" Orochi screamed as he granted Naruto's first wish. A swirl of light engulfed Naruto's finger as Hinata's ring was restored. He looked to his side to see two swirling lights completely restoring his fallen girlfriend.

"What…what happened?" Hinata said as she checked over herself.

"Hinata-chan!" Kyu cheered as she embraced her best friend. "You're really back!"

"How? What happened? The last thing I remember was taking that strike from Orochi Djinn." Hinata said as she returned the embrace.

"Oh that, well I dealt with that problem myself." Naruto said. "I don't like it when my precious people are taken from me, and trust me, I'll fight tooth and nail to get them back."

"So Naruto-kun, what's your second wish going to be?" Kyu asked.

"Oh that's easy. I think I remember a little genie telling me that her wish was to save the Arabian Nights." Naruto replied as he looked at Hinata. She knew what he was talking about and could only smile as he made his wish. "My second wish, return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, so that everyone now and in the future can enjoy the wonderful stories again AND you will make it that no one can EVER destroy the Arabian Nights!"

"No…you…can't!!" Orochi screamed as the second wish was granted. Energy began to swirl all around his body in lettering as the pages he absorbed completely flew out of his body, restoring the Arabian Nights back to what it should be. "How…how could you!"

"See Hinata-chan, I told you I would grant your wish." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, thank you so much!" Hinata ran up and kissed Naruto. "Now everyone can be happy again!"

"Got that right." Naruto turned his gaze back to Orochi. "So girls, what do you think my final wish should be? Think I should strip Orochi of his power as a genie? Think I should make him an ordinary human?"

"He's not worth it Naruto. Do what you want to him." Kyu said.

"This time…I agree with Kyu-chan. Evil like his shouldn't be allowed in the Arabian Nights." Hinata added.

"Wow, who would have thought Hina-chan had a little bit of a dark side." Kyu said in surprise.

"He hurt Naruto-kun, and no one hurts Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she tightened her embrace.

"Well you heard the ladies. Orochi Djinn, my final wish, and yours as well!" Naruto stood and pointed the lamp at the genie. "You will be forever banished to your lamp, never to be summoned again, and once you are sealed, your lamp will be cast into the bottom of the molten iron pits in the Foundry! Never again shall your presence exist in the Arabian Nights!" A final fireball shot out of the lamp and pierced Orochi Djinn.

"How…could you!" Orochi said as a tornado began to swirl around him. "Hinata, please! You have to stop him from doing this!"

"I don't have to stop him at all!" Hinata replied.

"We can start all over! Just the two of us! Hinata!!" Orochi screamed as the tornado spun faster.

"I used to love you Orochi…but not anymore. My future is with Naruto-kun! Goodbye forever!" Hinata said, turning her back to the genie.

"I cannot be denied my destiny! I will not be beaten by this foolish boy!" Those were Orochi's last words as he was sucked into the lamp.

"Quit calling me a foolish boy! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, get it right!" Naruto said as Orochi was finally sealed in the lamp. He then blew out the flame as the lamp lifted into the air and flew full speed back to the Foundry where they fought the Ifrit. Orochi Djinn would never again be seen in the Arabian Nights.

* * *

"We did it…we really did it!" Hinata cheered. "The Arabian Nights are saved forever!"

"Didn't I tell you I'd keep my promise? Naruto Uzumaki always helps his precious people." Naruto said. "So girls, I guess since the Arabian Nights are now saved, and Orochi Djinn is no more, the story of the Legendary Hero is over."

"Looks like it. But how are we going to get home?" asked Kyu.

"I believe we can handle that for you." The trio turned to see the seven World Rings all glowing…but wait did the rings just talk!!

"Ok, tell me I'm not crazy, but did those rings just talk?" Kyu asked in confusion.

"Yes, we are the seven spirits that control the Arabian Nights," said the red ring. "Long have we searched for a hero to save this world."

"Ok, now I'm not as freaked." Kyu replied.

"Great rings, why did you call me to this land? I mean I was just an ordinary shinobi." Naruto questioned.

"You see, your mission was not to save the Arabian Nights, it was to break the curse on our Genie of the Ring." The white ring answered.

"Curse? I was cursed?" Hinata said, confused at what was happening.

"Yes. Originally Hinata, you were not of this world. When you were brought here, a curse was placed upon you. Your curse was that you had to find someone who would use your power not for their own gain, but for your freedom. Many masters have come and gone, and all have failed." Said the red ring. "But Naruto was the only one who passed the test. With his wishes, he shattered the curse and released you."

"But how? I don't understand?" Hinata was still confused until she looked at her wrist. "Hey what happened to my bracelet?"

"The three bracelets you wore symbolized the seals of the curse. Naruto needed to make three wishes that would affect you, and it had to be wishes of selflessness." Said the red ring.

"I know what they were!" Kyu said. "The first wish was after you fought that scorpion! You wished that Hinata could help you anytime she wanted! That means she didn't need you to wish for her help."

"Ok…yeah I remember that one." Naruto said, but what about the others.

"The second wish was when you were facing the Ifrit the first time. You wished that Hinata would fight together with you. You wanted her at your side, as opposed to just her powering you up. You showed that you valued her more than her abilities." Kyu said. "Then there was the finisher. The third wish was when Orochi was controlling Hinata to bring him the World Rings. Hinata said she didn't have a choice, but you said she always has one and wished that she would make the choice she knew was right."

"Because of your selfless acts Naruto, you have broken the curse and now Hinata is free to leave the Arabian Nights." Said the white ring.

"So I really can go home with Naruto…to his home!" Hinata was beaming with joy. "Naruto this is wonderful! My other wish will really come true now!"

"Then it is time." Said the red ring. The seven rings turned to face the sky, each firing a blast of light that opened a portal. "Your way home is through there."

"So I guess you should summon a carpet for us, huh?" Kyu asked.

"Actually, we prefer that you fly home by other means." Said the red ring as all seven rings entered Naruto. "We happen to like that golden fox look." Within seconds Naruto was back to Golden Kyuubi form. Since Kyu was linked to him by their seal, she instantly assumed the same form as well. Also due to Naruto's link with Hinata's ring…

"Ok Hinata is really making that look good!" Kyu said as she now saw Hinata in the same color clothes as her. It was even more amazing since Kyu still had the jutsu active on Hinata and the genie girl now had two golden tails and a pair of golden ears as well.

"I look good?" Hinata asked.

"Both of you look amazing." Naruto said as he held his hands out. Each girl took one and they turned towards the portal. "Let's all go home." With that, the three took off into the sky towards the portal.

* * *

"Tsunade-shishou, why are we all here anyway? And where's Naruto?" asked Sakura as she and the others of the Konoha 10 were assembled in Tsunade's office.

"Naruto should be back shortly." Tsunade said as she took a book and set it on the floor. Once she set it down it started shaking.

"Hey what's the deal with that crazy book?" Kiba wondered. "I thought books aren't supposed to move."

"Well this is actually a special book." Jiraiya said. "I found this one in my travels many years ago. Naruto's been reading it and he said it was actually good."

"What is it, another one of your pervy stories?" Sakura said in disgust.

"Not really. Have any of you ever heard of 'The Arabian Nights'? That's what the book is called. It consists of 1001 stories. There are all kinds of thing inside, pirates, heroes, villains, magic genies. It's a wonderful set of stories. I'd ask Naruto to read it when he gets back. Some of you might like them." Jiraiya responded as the book suddenly opened and a column of light shot out. "Oh look like Naruto's back."

Just as Jiraiya said, Naruto, Kyu, and Hinata shot out of the book now standing before everyone.

"Oh man that was fun! I seriously gotta figure out how to access this form more often." Naruto said as the book closed. He turned around to see that he wasn't in his apartment anymore, but now in Tsunade's office…with everyone else staring at him. "Uh hey guys."

"N-n-naruto! What in the world happened to you! And why do you look like that!" Sakura said. "And who are those two girls with you???"

"Wow Naruto-kun, you're right. Sakura can be annoying sometimes. Why did you go after her so much anyway?" Kyu asked. "Oh well, I guess I'll explain everything for you."

"Yeah there better be a good explanation for this! And who do you think you are calling me annoying?" Sakura snapped back.

"Well let's see, where to begin. Oh yeah, concerning Naruto, what you see is Naruto's Golden Kyuubi Form. He used my chakra, Hinata's magic, and the power of the World Rings to achieve this form. Pretty much he could utterly destroy anything and everything if he wanted." Kyu began. "But Naruto-kun's too sweet."

"Gotta say, it's not a bad look." Chouji said while he munched on chips.

"As for me, you're looking at the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune…and one of Naruto's girlfriends." Kyu said as the trio returned back to their normal forms.

"The…Kyuubi!! No way!!" Ino shrieked in fear.

"That's impossible! The Kyuubi was a raging demon of destruction! There is no way you're her!" Kiba said. "And it's even more impossible that Naruto has a girlfriend! That idiot was too dense to see he had a girl loving him and he kept going after someone that wouldn't give him time of day!"

"Look dog boy, see the tails? They're all real. If Naruto let me loose I could destroy this village in a heartbeat! But I'm not that type of person. I was controlled anyway." Kyu replied. "So yes, I am the Kyuubi. You can all call me Kyu." Said the kitsune girl. "I mean it's hard enough when you have to sit back for 16 years and watch Naruto's bad memories all the time."

"Everyone you may not believe this, but she really is the Kyuubi. She was sealed into Naruto 16 years ago by the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto here discovered more about her and what you see is her true personality." Jiraiya explained. "Now who's this second girl?"

"Yeah and why does she look like Hitomi Hyuuga?" Neji asked.

"My name is Hinata. I'm Naruto-kun's genie…and his other girlfriend." Hinata said with a smile, causing everyone to fall flat on the floor.

"Ok now THAT's impossible! There is no way Naruto can have TWO girlfriends, and genies aren't real!" Sakura said.

"But I am a real genie. I can even grant wishes too." Hinata replied.

"Yeah right. So if I were to wish my hair was as blonde as Naruto's you'd grant it." Sakura said with doubt.

"Hinata, I wish you would grant Sakura's wish." Naruto said as he rubbed the ring.

"Your wish is my command Naruto." Hinata snapped her fingers and instantly Sakura went from pink hair to blonde hair. That left everyone with jaws hitting the floor!

"Ok why are you all looking like that?" Sakura asked.

"Uh Sakura…" Ino took out a small mirror and held it up to Sakura, letting her see her new blonde look.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Sakura shrieked as she now saw her blonde look. "Ok this is just plain insanity!"

"Sakura, it's all real. Kyu is the Kyuubi, and Hinata is a genie. And both are my girlfriends." Naruto said calmly as the seven World Rings appeared from inside his body. "Oh and these rings are what is known as the World Rings. They're what helped me go into that golden nine tail form."

"Yes and now we must finish our mission. Naruto it is time for you to have Hinata grant your last three wishes…and her last three as well." Said the white ring.

"What do you mean her last three wishes? What's going to happen to her?" asked Naruto.

"After she grants the final wish…we do not know what will happen. That will be left up to you Naruto." Replied the red ring. "But your wishes can be anything you desire. We are bestowing our power upon Hinata so her magic power is now infinite. She can grant any wish you desire."

"Any wish? Naruto you could wish to be the richest person in the world!" Kiba said.

"Or wish for unlimited food!" Chouji added.

"You could even wish to bring people back to life if you wanted, or even get rid of people with that kind of power!" Tsunade said.

"Naruto…you could even wish to bring Sasuke back!" Sakura said, hoping Naruto would make that wish.

"Guess you got a lot on your plate, huh kid?" Jiraiya said, causing Naruto to think a little bit harder.

"I already know what my wishes are. I decided them a long time ago. I said I was going to free Kyu-chan from the seal, permanently seal the Kyuubi energy, and make both her and Hinata-chan into human girls." Naruto said. "That's what I originally had planned but I'm not going to do that now."

"Naruto what are you…" Kyu said as Naruto began his first wish.

"Hinata my first wish. I want you to completely unseal Kyu from me so that she may live in this world on her own again. She will have all of her chakra, power, and abilities, but when she's unsealed, I won't die." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you can't be serious! You're releasing the Kyuubi!" Kiba said. "What if she…"

"Ok when this is done, I'm kicking your butt first dog boy." Kyu said.

"Naruto, your wish is granted." Hinata said with a nod. Instantly a stream of red energy shot from Naruto's body into Kyu, completely restoring every ounce of chakra and power she had.

"So how do you feel Kyu-chan?" Naruto asked as she was getting adjusted.

"It's all back Naruto-kun. I have all of my power back." Kyu said. "So should I go full nine tail and let dog boy have it?"

"Naruto man, get your girl!" Kiba said with a tremble in his voice.

"Don't worry, she won't bite. Because I'm taking all of her power away from her anyway. Hinata my second wish." Naruto began.

"Naruto-kun, you can't!" Kyu pleaded but Naruto paid it no heed.

"My second wish is that you make me the new Kyuubi and make it that I can never be sealed, controlled, or captured ever! I want to be known as the new guardian of Konoha, so that I can always protect my home and my precious people, and I want the power of the Kyuubi to do it." Naruto said, causing everyone to really flip out.

"Naruto, what in the hell are you thinking!" Sakura asked. "This is insanity!"

"Naruto, your wish is granted." Hinata snapped her fingers and instantly Kyu started glowing.

"What's going…" Kyu said as a red beam of light shot out of her body and went back into Naruto. She could feel every ounce of her power draining as she lost her ability as Kyuubi. Within seconds everyone now saw her as a normal girl, while Naruto now had nine golden tails and a pair of golden ears. "It's all gone. I'm not the Kyuubi anymore."

"That's right. You're human now Kyu-chan. I said I was going to make you human didn't I?" Naruto said as his tails now swirled around. "Well Hinata-chan, are you ready for the last wish you'll ever grant?"

"I am Naruto-kun. And whatever your wish is, I'll make it come true." Hinata answered.

"Good, because I'm not making that wish to turn you into a human." Naruto said. "It just doesn't suit my needs anymore."

"Naruto, you can't be serious! You promised her that! What happened to you keeping your promises?" Kyu whined.

"Oh that. Well I'm Kyuubi now, and those promises…I'm changing them." Naruto replied. "Hinata, for the final wish!"

Everyone was on edge as to what Naruto was going to wish for. It could just about be anything from a lifetime supply of ramen, to total world domination!

"Hinata, I wish that both you and Kyu will become kitsune, and be permanently linked to me. You will both be able to draw upon my chakra as Kyuubi and the three of us will always be together till the end of time, because I love both of you with everything in my being. I want both of you to always be by my side, in battle and in peace, because you two are the most precious girls to me, and I wouldn't give you up for the world, because I'll need both of you to help me restore the Uzumaki clan in Konoha as the new guardians of this village." Naruto said, causing both Kyu and Hinata to start beaming in happiness.

"Naruto, I can't believe it! That's what you had planned!" Kyu said as she squeezed the life out of Naruto.

"Listen Kyu-chan, I know how much you loved your ears and tails. Plus Hinata was really happy with them as well. Also if you two were regular humans, you wouldn't live as long as I would. This way I'll always know you'll both be happy in life." Naruto said as he saw Hinata crying.

"Naruto…thank you so much. You don't know how much it means for me to hear a wish like that. This is why I can happily say…that Naruto, my master, your final wish is granted!" Hinata clapped her hands together, causing a wave of energy to shoot out. As she did that, both she and Kyu were now engulfed in a column of energy as they underwent their transformation. Everyone looked on at the sight and though they still couldn't believe it…it was all really happening. The columns soon vanished as everyone now looked upon two kitsune teenage girls. Kyu with 4 light red tails and ears, and Hinata with 4 light lavender tails ears.

"Wow, I can already feel the connection to Naruto's chakra." Kyu said. "This is more amazing than just being the Kyuubi!"

"So this is what having my own chakra feels like." Hinata said as she did a quick transformation into Kyu. "Naruto, look I can to the Transformation Jutsu all on my own! And it's much easier!"

"So are you girls happy?" Naruto asked as Hinata returned back to normal. Both girls ran up and put him in a bear hug.

"Naruto-kun, you've made us the happiest girls in the universe!" Kyu cried. "Never in a million years did I think I could be here with you like this."

"Naruto, you did so much for me. I'm so happy I met you. I'll never let you go, ever!" Hinata added.

"Then our mission is finished. Naruto, Kyu, Hinata, we wish you many years of happiness. The three of you are inseparable, and can achieve anything as you work together." Said the red ring as the other rings began to enter the book. "Before we go, we impart these gifts to you." As the ring said that, the three kitsune pulsed quickly with a golden aura, before it faded. "All three of you will now be able to access the Golden Kyuubi form in any battles you may have. Also Naruto, you now control Speed Break and Time Break as you wish. Kyu, we bestow upon you these gloves. They will enhance your range attacking capabilities by 1000 fold. And Hinata, what's to say you can't have a little bit of magic left in you. Farewell and enjoy your new lives." The ring entered the book and everything was now over.

"So that's it?" asked Ino.

"Yes, and everything you've seen was all real. Naruto now has two people to help him in life, and I think that with his abilities, nothing will stand in his way." Tsunade said as she went to her desk. "It's also time that you know about this Naruto." She handed him the scroll. "We've kept this secret from you for 16 years and you need to know this."

"This, it's just a letter from the Yondaime. But why is it…" Naruto said as he read the letter. "Wait, Baa-chan is all of this true?"

"Every last word. Those were the final words from your father, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Tsunade said.

"NARUTO'S THE SON OF THE YONDAIME!!!!" everyone else screamed.

"I'm…the son of the greatest Hokage that ever lived? No way!" Naruto said. "I don't believe it."

"It's all true. When Kyuubi attacked, he couldn't live with asking anyone else to make the sacrifice he did. That's why he chose you. Minato wanted you to be seen as a hero." Tsunade explained. "Though everyone's ignorance failed to see that."

"This is just heavy! I mean…I…whoa." Naruto said when he saw Kyu crying again. "Kyu-chan, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Naruto. It's my fault you lost your father. I can't believe that I let myself do that to you." She was on her hands and knees begging for Naruto to forgive her.

"Eh don't worry about it. Now can we go get some food here? I haven't had a big bowl of ramen for like two weeks!" Naruto said.

"That's Naruto. He comes home, gets insane amounts of power, two girlfriends, finds out about his parents, and still craves ramen." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh yeah, guess I should do this." Naruto snapped his fingers and instantly all of his, Kyu's, and Hinata's kitsune features vanished. "I think I'll ease into telling the village about all of this."

"Naruto, since you now have two very lovely girls living with you, I think they'll need to have some personal things. I doubt they'd want to wear the same clothes over and over again." Tsunade said, handing Naruto another scroll with a key. "Also you're not going back to your apartment. That place is too cramped."

"Ok well where are we going?" asked the blonde.

"That scroll is the title naming you successor to the Namikaze estate and accounts. You now have access to your inheritance, and mind you it's probably 50 times more than what the Hyuuga clan has. Your new mansion is over on the east side of the village." Tsunade said. "Plus your accounts are worth more than 10,000,000,000 ryou. That should be more than enough to help you in establishing your clan, Naruto Namikaze."

"Naruto…Namikaze. My dad would be proud." Naruto said. "Well, you girls wanna go shopping?"

"Naruto, you just said the magic words!" Kyu said in excitement.

"Hey Ino, Tenten, Sakura, you three think you could help my girlfriends out? I'm being nice so get something for yourselves as well." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're kidding right?" Ino asked. Naruto just shook his head, solidifying his answer. "Well girls, I say we blow this place and go shopping!"

"Come on Hinata-chan, it's time to expose you to one of the best pastimes of a teenage girl…shopping sprees." Kyu said as she grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Alright. Bye Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as the girls bolted out of the Hokage's office.

"Bye Hinata-hime. Oh yeah, Baa-chan, can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked. "I'd like to have Hina-chan start training as a medic-nin. I think she'd really make a good one."

"Sure thing Naruto." Tsunade said. "Now get out of here before you drive me more crazy."

"Alright. Later." Naruto said as he and the others walked out of the office. Jiraiya went and picked up the book and started thumbing through it.

"Hard to believe he's come so far, huh?" asked the toad sage.

"Yeah. But I think he'll be better off now. He has his family estate, a brand new family, and Akatsuki is gonna be in for a lot of hell if they take him on." Tsunade said. "So that book…what kind of stories are in it anyway?"

"Actually some of the world's best stories." Jiraiya said, showing her the title of one of the stories. "And this one right here…I'm going to love reading."

"You know, I want to read that one too." Tsunade said as she saw the title of the story, 'Naruto and the Secret Rings'.

* * *

Epilogue

A year passed as Naruto got settled into his new home and life. All his friends knew his secret and eventually he'd tell the village, but he knew they weren't ready. Kyu was getting used to going shopping, mostly for ninja gear, but she did like the occasional department store trip. Hinata was undergoing the biggest change. Tsunade appointed her as an apprentice and began teaching her everything about medical ninjutsu, chakra control, and taijutsu. Within one year, she was appointed Special Chuunin along with Kyu, and Naruto had been promoted to Special Jounin. Hinata also started getting the hanging of cooking, and it went quite well. Naruto said one of her best recipes was what she called Genie's Ramen. Turns out that the World Rings gave her the ability to use magic for small things, like minor teleportation for supplies, healing, and even cooking. Guess genie magic makes a good ramen seasoning too.

But today was not a good day. Pein decided to finally make his attack on Konoha, searching for Naruto so that he could finally seal the Kyuubi. His Six Paths had already begun to decimate a part of Konoha, but he didn't expect to run into Naruto so soon.

"So I hear you're looking for me?" Naruto said as he stared down Pein's Deva Path.

"Naruto Uzumaki, finally we meet." Said Deva Path. "It is time you come with me."

"Naruto who??? Sorry but I'm not Naruto Uzumaki. You gotta be confused or something." Naruto said.

"Your ignorance will not save you." Deva Path spoke.

"Oh I wasn't being ignorant. My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. See the jacket? It's a family thing." Naruto stated as he pointed to his white and gold cloak, similar to what Minato wore. The difference with Naruto's is that it had gold flames and a nine tailed fox on the back. "Now I don't know why you're here, but you're not getting the Kyuubi at all. Besides even if you did capture me, you can't extract something that isn't there anymore."

"What do you speak of Naruto Namikaze?" asked Deva Path.

"I unsealed the Kyuubi a year ago. Hey do you want to meet her? Yeah you do. Oh girls!!!" Naruto called out. Within a flash Kyu and Hinata appeared at his side. Both still had the same outfit that Kyu created in the Arabian Nights, but this time the two girls were now wearing Konoha hitai-ate, Kyu with hers around her forehead, and Hinata with hers around her neck.

"You called Naruto-kun?" asked Kyu.

"Yeah, Pein-dork down there wanted to meet you. He's here to apparently seal you away." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Oh that, well he can try, but I doubt sealing me would give him the Kyuubi." Kyu said.

"Hear that Pein! Oh before I forget, let me introduce you to these girls. This lovely lady in red is Kyu Namikaze, one of my lovely kitsune wives and the FORMER Kyuubi." Naruto began his introduction. "As for this gorgeous girl in lavender, this is Hinata Namikaze, apprentice to Tsunade the Slug Sannin, and my other lovely kitsune wife!"

"Naruto-kun, did you give him your full introduction yet?" Hinata playfully asked.

"Was about to." Naruto replied as he tickled her chin. "Oh and I forgot Pein, I meant to say my name is Naruto Namikaze, Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki! I'm also the Kyuubi no Kitsune, guardian of Konoha! That's right Pein, you want the Kyuubi, you gotta deal with me, and I know you're not going to win."

"We shall see Naruto Namikaze. You shall feel the Six Paths of Pein." Deva Path stated as he summoned the other paths.

"Sounds a lot like Orochi did huh." Kyu said with a shrug.

"Does this mean we get to go golden Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Sure does. Alright girls, Golden Kyuubi form!" Naruto screamed as he and his wives exploded into their Golden Kyuubi forms. "Still wanna dance Pein?"

"Your words are nothing, you will lose Naruto Namikaze." Pein said.

"WRONG! Girls, let's show him what happens to people that attack our home." Naruto said.

"Naruto, your wish is our command!" Kyu and Hinata said together as the three dashed into battle.

* * *

**And thus ends Naruto's story. From ordinary ninja to the Kyuubi, Naruto achieved things he never thought possible. **

**As for the story, I did have a lot of fun writing this, and I still play Sonic and the Secret Rings from time to time. I haven't played Sonic and the Black Knight yet, but if I get the chance, I may write a story there...hmm Naruto and the Black Knight...wonder if people would love seeing Excalibur Naruto! Oh well, that's a story...for another Arabian Night.**

**Final Author's note: If anyone's wondering, Golden Kyuubi Naruto/Kyu/Hinata is the equivalent to Super Sonic. If you haven't played Sonic and the Secret Rings, the World Rings are the equivalent to the Chaos Emeralds, so that's how the Super Form is accessed. I thought about making them similar to Darkspine Sonic (Since that's Sonic's super form in the game), but the classic Super Sonic form just works much better.  
**


End file.
